The House of Wolves
by lovelesshipster
Summary: Through the blistering cold she waited for somebody. She's just a lone wolf trying to survive on her own. Behind those dark eyes she's just a pup scared of the snow. AU Alex/Mitchie
1. Speak of the Devil

**Hello, I'm new around here and thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Enjoy reading and let me know what you think or not doesn't matter. :)**

* * *

It had only been two months since that fight happened. I still remember it like it was yesterday. It happened right after school finished. I was just walking to my car when everybody started to push past me.

I didn't know what was going on until I heard some boy shout "Fight!"

I wanted to walk away and forget about it – 'cause normally it's the boys that start fights – but then I had felt someone's hand pull my arm towards the direction everybody else was going.

"Miley! What the hell?" I said to her as she dragged me towards a small crowd of people that started to get bigger by the second.

"C'mon hurry, we're going to miss it!" She shouted to me.

"It's probably some stupid boys that think they're tough."

She laughed and we were getting closer to the crowd.

"No, it's Alex and Ronnie," She told me and she squeezed her way through the others that were so fixated on the girls. She finally let go of my arm when we were both front row of the two girls.

"So, you think you can talk shit about me, huh?!" Alex screamed into the girl's face.

Ronnie shoved Alex and she stumbled backwards a bit, "Bitch, I never said anything about you!"

"Don't lie, Stevie fucking told me what you said!"

She walked up to her and in a blink of an eye; Alex punched her across the face. Ronnie stepped back and held onto her cheek. Alex just stood there staring at her. Her eyes were sending daggers at Ronnie.

Like, she didn't just want to physically hurt the girl… she _wanted_ Ronnie to be afraid of her. Then a few of the boys started to chant "Fight, fight!" and Alex took it as her cue to finish Ronnie.

She walked to Ronnie again, but Ronnie lunged at her and they both fell to the cement. Alex struggled under Ronnie's weight. Then she hit Alex on the left side of her face and repeated her actions.

For some reason my heart was beating fast. She managed to get Ronnie off her and from then on, it became a bloody mess. I saw Stevie and this other girl try to pull Alex away from her. But, she just kept hitting her and hitting her.

"Alex stop, she's had enough," Stevie pleaded to her.

"Yeah Alex, let's go before a teacher or a cop comes," The other girl said – who, I've seen with Alex countless times, but never knew her name.

She wouldn't listen, every hit Ronnie stopped defending herself. I became worried for her. Everybody in the circle either rooted for Alex or was worried for Ronnie.

"Who's big shit now, huh? You wanna be startin' fucking rumors about me! C'mon! Let's see what you fucking got!" She yelled at Ronnie while still beating her.

Alex was beyond pissed at this point.

"Everybody move out the way!" A male voice spoke out of nowhere and everyone grew quiet.

The circle started to divide itself when Mr. Trevino (the school cop) and some teacher came to stop Alex.

Stevie and the other girl had moved to the side for them.

"Alex!" Mr. Trevino barked at her and grabbed her arm.

The teacher went to Ronnie's side and asked her if she could get up. Her eyes were swollen, there were gashes on her face, and blood trailed her face.

While the teacher and a girl had helped Ronnie get on her feet, I looked to Alex and she was being handcuffed.

She glanced to my eyes and I had tensed up. Her left side of her face was bad. She was getting a black eye and blood dripped from her temple. Blood leaked from her bottom lip and her cheek had two gashes.

Mr. Trevino started to guide her away and she still had her eyes on me. I didn't know what to think of it, but when I had stared in her eyes. There was a hint of sadness.

"Whoa… now you know that fight will be all over Facebook and twitter," Miley said, making me break contact with Alex.

"Hey, why was Ronnie spreading rumors about Alex?" I asked her as we left the crowd that gossiped about Alex as well.

"I heard from Shane that Alex called Ronnie a slut. So, I guess that's the reason."

"Do you know what the rumors were about?"

"I don't know really, something about Alex's family… I think," Miley said unsure of herself, "Ronnie had it coming though, like she's just spreadin' rumors left and right."

After that day, everybody I knew was talking about it. Some said Alex went to alternative school and others said she went to juvie. All I knew was that Ronnie stayed home the next couple of days, because she was too embarrassed.

Poor girl…

I don't know Alex personally, but we have talked before. It was the beginning of the second semester and she asked for my help on some algebra 2 homework. She may be a troublemaker, but Alex is actually smart.

The classes I had with her – algebra 2 and physics, she would do her work and get it done. I was surprised when she talked to me the second time. It was a week before Valentine's Day and she asked me if I had any plans for it.

I didn't know why she asked me. She had a girlfriend after all – Juliet Delgado. From what I heard, she's a cool girl to hang out with, but if you fuck her over… well, her loving girlfriend was always there for her.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie!" I hear Caitlyn say my name repeatedly.

I close my locker and I see her running to me.

She stops right next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa, where's the fire Caitlyn?" I chuckle at her.

"Guess who's going to London this summer?!"

"Shut up! No way, Cait that's so cool!" I excitingly tell her and we start walking to the doors.

"Yeah, my parents were planning on it for a while, but they waited until I was old enough."

"When do you catch the flight?"

She scrunches up her face, "Uh, I don't know yet, but maybe the beginning of June," She says to me and opens the door.

"I can't believe you're going to London," I really can't… like it's London for crying out loud.

"I know, me neither... watch - when I come back I'll be talking in a fucking British accent."

We burst into laughter and walk to where all the benches and tables are.

"Hey, but I want a souvenir while you're over there," I tell her.

She nudges my side, "I'll get you one of those William and Kate souvenirs," She jokes with me.

I remember my mom watching something about William and Kate when they were getting married. I think it was about that souvenir shop they opened for them.

"Please no, I don't wanna be the girl to have their faces plastered somewhere in my home."

"You have Audrey Hepburn plastered on your wall. What difference does it make?" She exaggerates to me.

"I find Audrey elegant and a gorgeous woman," I explain to her.

She laughs at me and I smile at her.

"What are you gonna do for the summer?" She asks me, changing the topic somewhat.

I shrug my shoulders, "Probably just chill and hang."

"Has Nate asked her out yet?"

"No, he's scared Miley might say no to him."

"Why is he scared? We already told him Miley likes him too."

"I know right, that boy is such a pussy," I say to her as we sit down on one of the many benches.

She laughs again and I laugh with her.

"Guys! You will not believe who's back!" Miley gushes to us as she sits on the edge of the bench.

God, when did she get here?

"What the- Miley, when did you get here?" I ask her, repeating my thoughts.

"Seriously! Guess who's back?!" She squeals to us then takes a sip of her McDonald's drink.

"Oh, would you just tell us. You already scared the crap outta me when you popped out of nowhere!" Caitlyn tells her and puts a hand on her chest.

I giggle at her then turn my head to Miley, "Who is it Miley?"

She smiles widely, "Alex… she's back," She whispers to us.

"What?" Caitlyn and I say at the same time.

"Are you serious?"

She nods her head, "Yeah, Shane just told me that she's back."

"Well, speak of the Devil," Caitlyn points her finger and I turn my head to where she's pointing.

There she was in all her mischievous glory, walking serenely as if she never left the school. In a simple black tank top, jeans, and black converses, she looks like any other girl I would see walk by.

But, she's glowing - the sun breaking through the trees and radiating her skin. She looks more beautiful than the last time I saw her. Hair long, wavy, and dark – she could be a Disney princess if she wanted to.

She sneaks up behind Juliet and wraps her arms around her waist. The smile she brings to Juliet displays: _I love you_. Not everybody around them seemed to care that she was back. Stevie and that other girl get up from the bench and they all walk away.

"Got your eyes on someone Mitch?" Miley says mockingly.

Ah shit I was staring at her.

Think of something Mitchie!

"Uh… no I wasn't." Yeah, cause that's convincing.

"Ooh, you were totally checking out Alex," Caitlyn says humorously.

I roll my eyes at them and get up from the bench, "Guys, I was not! Caitlyn's the one who pointed at her!"

"Ok, don't blame me just because you couldn't take your eyes off her."

"Whatever," I tell them a little annoyed and walk away.

"Love you Mitch," I hear Miley shout to me.

I swear those girls give me headaches sometimes.

I don't know why I was being in denial. I mean, I was staring at Alex. She's a very gorgeous girl and anyone would be stupid to say she isn't.

My phone beeps in the back pocket of my jeans.

I grab it and unlock my phone. One message from Shane, wonder what he wants?

_Hey come meet us behind J building_

Well, this should be interesting. The last time _that_ happened, I was caught skipping just to meet up with him, Miley, and Ricky. We're such potheads us dorks. I check the time on my phone and see there's about thirty minutes left until class starts.

After I've made my walk behind the building I find Ricky and Shane sitting against the building smoking a blunt. I walk closer to them and stand in front of them.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Here," Ricky tells me and offers me the blazing herb.

I take the blunt in my hand, "Is this why you texted me to come over?"

"Uh, yeah we've been back here for a while," Shane tells me while scratching the back of his head, "Shit… I forgot what I was gonna tell you."

"Maybe if you weren't high, you could remember."

I bring the blunt to my lips and inhale then exhale. I look around to see if there are nobody is watching then I give it back to Shane.

This school has been here for a long time and throughout the years it's becoming a bad school (basically, it's a ghetto ass school). The teachers are pretty cool, but I wish I went to a different school.

"What's, uh, that girl's name again?" Ricky questions me. I think he's talking to me. It's kinda hard since he's stoned. "Alexis, no… Alexa?"

I raise an eyebrow, "You mean Alex?"

"Yeah! That chick I remember now!" Shane shouts thrillingly.

He takes a puff of the marijuana then hands it to Ricky.

"What about her?" I ask Shane.

"What about who?" He says with a clueless look on his face.

Why do I even _try_ to talk to these two potheads?

Ricky offers me the blunt again and I take it from him. Hey, might as well get high with 'em.

"Alex, you said you had something to tell me about her."

"Oh yeah… you know she's back, right?"

"Yeah, I saw her before you texted me."

"Dude, she fucking has a killer punch," Ricky says nonchalantly and bends his knees, so they're not stretched out no more, "A couple days ago she was at my house and she punched me because I took the last twizzler," He laughs and points his hand to the joint I'm holding between my fingers.

I take a quick drag out of it and give it to him.

"She's always out and about… you know I never been to her house before, have you?"

"Ricky, I hardly talk to Alex. What about you Shane?"

I've known Ricky and Shane since middle school. Ricky's the "typical player"_ – _always cheating on his girlfriends and having sex with them. It's a shock, that he hasn't knocked up a girl. Aside from that, Ricky is a cool guy to hang out with. He's like an older brother to me. He's always there for me.

And Shane – I actually met him through Ricky; they'd been friends since the fourth grade. He's more of the "musician" – Playing guitar, singing, and writing. He's really good to be honest. He thinks he'll be famous one day. He's one of my closest guy friend, like I could tell him anything and he'll be understanding.

"Nah, it's weird… I remember asking her if I could go over to her house to hang and she said no," Shane tells Ricky and me.

I look at him confusingly, "Why'd she say no?"

"I don't know, I asked her why then she got all mad at me and left me at the park," He says a little more serious this time.

I left them before the bell rang to catch up with Caitlyn and Miley. I was glad I only smoked for a little; otherwise, my eyes would've been really red during class.

Like I said before I only have two classes with Alex, so when she came in class for algebra 2 the room felt edgy. Some stared at her shocked that she had come back and the rest were busy with the assignment Mr. Lasko gave us.

I don't know why, but when I got to my seventh period – which is physics – I would catch Alex staring at me. She had this penetrating stare like she was pissed off at me. I was so confused because _for one_ I didn't know why she looked at me like thatand _two_…

I hadn't done anything to her.

After that strange encounter, Nate had texted me if I wanted to go get ice cream atthe mall after school. The only _great thing_ about going to this school is that the mall is diagonally across from the school.

"Did you see Alex in school today?" Nate asks me while putting a spoonful of mint chocolate chip into his mouth.

"Uh yeah, I have two classes with her, remember?"

He chuckles, "I forgot you had classes with her. She's been gone for two months and it feels like she was new to the school."

I just nod at him and take a small portion of my strawberry ice cream into my mouth.

He folds his arms on the small table we're sitting at, "Hey, is there something wrong?" He asks curious and worried all at the same time.

I sigh and lean back in the chair, "When I was in physics, Alex kept staring at me-"

"And?"

"Well, it looked like she was pissed at me…" I tell him in a low voice.

"Did you do anything to upset her?"

I start to twirl a piece of thread from the hem of my black V-neck.

"No, that's the thing I hardly talk to her and I don't know why she would look at me like that," I'm so confused because Alex seemed fine with me the last time I talked to her. Then again, the last time I talked to her was about few weeks ago.

"Why don't you talk to her?" He suggests and takes another spoonful of his ice cream.

"Have you seen Alex when she's pissed off?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she'd hurt you. If you didn't spread rumors or anything then she won't hurt you."

I scoot my chair closer to the table and lean my elbows, "Nate, we're talking about the girl who kicked Ronnie's ass. Rumors or not she fucking hated Ronnie," I advise him.

He smiles, "Mitch, that's because Ronnie's a bitch she spreads rumors like it's her day job."

I laugh at him and scoop some ice cream onto the spoon then put it in my mouth.

Oh my god, this ice cream is _so_ good.

"You're right, maybe I'm just overreacting… but Alex scares me."

"Then you're going be scared shitless…," He says with his eyes on something else.

"What?"

He gestures his head to something behind me. I put my spoon back in the small bowl and turn my body around. There she is… walking beside Juliet and Stevie. She has_ this _smile on her face that has _trouble_ written all over it. Juliet laces their fingers together and she kisses her on her cheek.

They're coming this way.

Shit.

I want to turn around, but my body's not responding at the moment. Stevie notices me and smiles at me. I turn back around in my sit and stare down at my black skinny jeans.

Shit, shit, shit.

"Hey Mitchie."

"Hey Stevie," I smile at her.

"Hey Juliet," Nate says and they stop beside our table.

"Hey Nate, Hey Mitchie," She tells us and rests her head on Alex's arm.

"Hey Juliet," I tell her.

"Here's twenty dollars," Alex speaks up while pulling out a twenty-dollar bill from her pocket and giving it to Juliet, "Go buy something to eat, I have to talk to Nate for a second."

"Ok, come on Stevie."

They both leave and my heart starts to beat heavily.

"Here," Alex takes out something from her back pocket and gives it to Nate. It's two blunts and twenty dollars, "Give that to your brother and thanks for y'know…"

"Oh yeah, of course Alex, any time," Nate nods and smiles at her.

She smiles at him then locks eyes on me. She doesn't look mad at me - her eyes are so dark I can't tell whether she is or not.

I think I'm going to die.

"Hey Mitchie," Her voice is cryptic yet subtle.

"He-y Alex," I stutter out, great, now she knows I'm scared.

She smiles and the hairs on the back of neck stand up.

There's _that_ smile. That smile she likes to show mischievously. She leaves and I relax back into the chair. Nate laughs at me and I kick him on the leg with my black high heel.

"Ow! That hurt Mitch."

When I got home about an hour later my mom was already home. I was trying to do my homework, but my mind wanted to concentrate on other things. Alex – why did she say Hi to me and smile? Wasn't she mad at me or was I just being delusional? And why did she thank Nate? I wanted to ask Nate why she thanked him, but that seemed to be between her and Nate only.

"Mitchie, there's a box for you downstairs," I hear my mom's voice yell.

"What?"

I drop my phone on my bed and walk out of my room.

I go downstairs and into the kitchen. I see my mom chopping up a tomato into pieces. I think she said she was going to make green enchiladas. I open the fridge and take out a Gatorade.

"What box?" I ask as I'm open the cold beverage.

"It's on the couch," she tells me and continues to chop away. I walk over to the living room and find a small box with an envelope on top, "I didn't know you were excepting mail," Her voice is far away but reachable.

"I didn't know either," I say to myself than to my mom. I pick the box and go into the kitchen with it, "Mom do you know who sent it?" She stops what she's doing and turns around to me.

"I don't know, some girl."

Thanks mom, because that's _so_ helpful.

"Well, what did she look like?"

"She had dark wavy hair, I think she was Mexican, and she was really beautiful too."

"What did she tell you?" I ask her curiously while looking at the box in my hands.

"She just told me to "give _this_ to Mitchie" and left," My mom says and returns to whatever she was doing, "Dinner should be ready by the time your father gets home."

I just nod and grab my Gatorade off the counter top then grab the envelope I left on the couch and walk back upstairs. I set the box and envelope on my bed. Who sent this? It couldn't have been Caitlyn or Miley, because Caitlyn has light brown hair and Miley has auburn hair.

I sit Indian-style on my bed and open the envelope. It's not a card, just a piece of paper.

_You cannot open this box. Not for now that is, but soon you'll know when to…_

"What the fuck?"

I put the paper down and pick up the small box. It's sealed with tape. I shake the box lightly and hear something rattle inside, what is it? Why would someone send me this? Is this some kind of prank? Is it a birthday present, because my birthday is four months away? I don't think so - this seems odd.


	2. You Trippin'

**Heeeey, sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I would be inspired for a few minutes then stop hahahaha. I was gonna write this story about something else, but I changed my mind. I got inspired by that tv show Lost Girl and decided to write about something supernatural. You probably know what the story will be about... hence the title. The title is actually a song by Bring me the Horizon. The song has nothing to do with the story (great song btw) but I thought it would fit well with the story. Oh, and about Juliet there was this girl in my history class and her name happened to be Juliet. I don't remember her last name though, but she was pretty.**

**So, enjoy reading and again sorry it took me a long time. :)**

* * *

The next few days were agonizing, because all I was thinking about was that stupid little box. It's been taunting me. I swear the other day when I looked at that box it whispered 'Ha ha you can't open me bitch'_._ Last night, I was _this_ close to opening the box, but Miley texted me if I wanted to go hang at her place.

I've already established that Caitlyn or Miley didn't send it. So, that left me with very few options. I know a lot of other girls, but their more of a colleague than a buddy. Stevie couldn't have sent it because she has short hair and has the blonde hair going on too.

Jesus, I sound like Velma trying to solve a mystery.

"Mitchie get your ass up," Miley tells me.

I'm so sleepy, when I told my parents I was going to spend the night at Miley's, we didn't go to sleep 'til four in the morning. I turn my body so that I'm lying on my stomach and bring the pillow over my head.

She tells me to wake up already but I groan in response. I feel the bed shift then hands on the side of my body. Before, I can register what was happening. I feel myself roll off her bed and hit the carpet hard.

"Ow, Miley! Why'd you do that?" I whine to her then get up off the floor.

She giggles at me and sits with her knees bent, "Dude, it's like five in the afternoon."

"What?! Don't play with me."

I rub some of the sleep out of my eyes and sit down where I was lying.

"Yeah it is - I woke up because Shane kept calling me."

"What did he want?"

"Oh, to see if we were going to Eric's party tonight," She tells me.

I groan and run my hand through my black hair, "Another night of endless partying, sex, and drugs. What the fuck are we doing with our lives?" I ask her amusingly.

"Uh, _living,_ that's what we're doing with our damn messed up lives."

I smile at her then reach for my jeans that are on the side of the bed. I take my phone out of the pocket and unlock my phone. Oh wow, three missed calls from Shane and a few text messages from Caitlyn and Nate an hour ago.

"What time does it start?" I say and put my phone on the nightstand by her bed.

"Uh, midnight, do you wanna go?" she asks me then wraps her sheets around her.

I lay back down and turn on my side to face her.

"Yes and no. Do you?"

She giggles and lies down too, "Why don't we think about it after we wake up again?"

I nod my head and close my eyes, "Instead of rolling me off the bed, we should come up with a system for you to wake me up, because my ass still hurts."

After our little power nap, we woke up around ten. I didn't feel like dressing up tonight so, I borrowed a pair of shorts and a _Guns N' Roses_ shirt from Miley. It's a good thing we're like the same size. It comes in handy.

When Miley and I were finished fixing our hair and make-up, we drove to Caitlyn's house to kill some time. I haven't known Caitlyn for that long. I'd say sophomore year I met her - she was new in town and we instantly clicked.

We left her house at one and met the boys at Eric's place. There were a few cars parked at the curb of his house. Eric's parties aren't outrageous like other parties, but there's always the right amount of people. It's never _overly _packed or _too_ small.

"Hey, you think I can chug this?" Ricky tells us as he opens the Corona.

"Dude, you should totally do it," Shane says to him.

"This is not gonna end pretty," I tell Miley and take a sip of the vodka red bull.

"Wait! Don't start yet, let me get this on video," Miley says grabbing her phone from her pocket then aims the camera on Ricky, "Ok, go for it!"

Ricky smiles at us and tilts the bottle to his lips.

"Chug, chug, chug!" Shane starts to tune and a few other guys join in.

This seriously isn't going to end well.

Ricky and Shane have been in the basement since we got here and by the looks of it, Ricky's already shit faced. The bottle's half empty and just when I think he might actually down this bottle, he spits all of it out and drops the bottle.

The corona shatters into pieces and Ricky begins to cough. Shane and Miley start to laugh at him and the other guys go back to what they we're doing. I walk hurriedly to Ricky and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok Ricky?"

He coughs some more, "Yeah it just," he clears his throat and cleans his mouth with his t-shirt, "It went down the wrong way," He says in between heavy breaths.

"You shouldn't be doing that anymore," I reassure him.

He nods his head at me and gives me a smile. He gets this blurred look on his face, "I don't feel good…" I open my mouth to say something, but before I can, he turns around and runs to the trash can.

"Why'd you let him do it?! Now, his going to be sick," I say to Shane a little mad.

He continues to laugh and holds his stomach, I stare sharply at him, "I'm sorry, ok, ok, I'll stop," He tries to keep a straight face, but loses it again when Miley lets out a chuckle.

I look to Miley and see she's still filming this whole scene.

"Miley! You're still filming this!"

"Yep, this shit is funny," She tells me in that relaxing manner. I roll my eyes at her and take another sip from my red cup.

"You guys are unbelievable," I turn my head to see Ricky with his head still in the trash. I need to get outta here, "Miles will you stay here with Ricky. I'll be back in a little bit," Ricky should be fine, I just hate it when he does stupid shit like that.

I walk up the stairs and close the door to the basement. The atmosphere smells less of marijuana. I walk back to the living room and see Caitlyn dancing with some guy. The speakers to the surround sound Eric's parents have blares a _Kendrick Lamar_ song.

I walk over to the doors that lead me to the backyard. It's much fresher outside. I can still hear the music playing but only faintly. There's some people talking to others and having a good time. I sit on one of those benches that swing and check my phone.

It's already three in the morning… damn… time really does fly.

"Hey, you," I hear the calmest voice say.

I look up and it's Alex, "Hi," she takes a sit next to me and the bench swings. "Did you just get here?" I ask her and she leans back.

"Yeah, I was trying to find Ricky and Shane."

"Oh, they're in the basement," I tell her and look into her eyes. They're big and shiny. I take in her occurrence: Hair still in it's beautiful form, an oversized black tank that has something written on it, blue skinny jeans – ripped I may add – and the same black chucks.

"So, why are you out here by yourself?" She questions me.

I let out a breath of air and run a hand through my hair.

"Uh, it was getting too crowded," I say nervous all of a sudden. She has this deep stare in her eyes and it scares me. I want to look away, but God those eyes are hypnotizing. "Uh, can I, um, ask you something?" I ask her more nervous than ever.

"What is it?"

I take a sip of my drink to calm my nerves, "Well, um… that day you came back to school, um… when we were in physics you looked… mad at me like I did something to you," I explain to her then quickly avoid eye contact with her.

I'm not even drunk and I can't even speak normally.

I hear a lighter shut and I can see her from my peripheral vision – she lit a blunt.

"Oh," is all she says. She leans forward with her arms resting on top of her thighs, "I don't remember that, I was probably trippin' or something," She snickers with a smile then takes a puff out of the blunt.

She lets the smoke out of her mouth then hands it to me as if to say 'Here'. I inhale the weed and let it out slowly. I should've brought my own. I give it back to her and she puts it in her mouth.

"So, you're not mad at me?" I bite my lip in confusion.

She stares at me lips, "Nah, I can't be mad at you Mitch," she says with a cheeky smile.

I feel my cheeks go up and tighten. I stare down for a moment to stop smiling and I notice a tattoo on her upper left arm. There's no color to it, but it has the right shading technique to make it realistic. It's a skull facing to the left – looking down almost with the mouth slightly open – it has a headdress on.

I look back to her eyes and they seem like they've turned a golden, "You got a tattoo?"

She looks down to her arm and takes the blunt out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I got it like a month ago," she looks back to my eyes and her eyes look normal again.

Whoa, either I'm seeing things or that really just happened.

I should probably stop drinking.

"It looks cool, why'd you get it?" I ask her.

She inhales the marijuana then blows it out and I watch as it disappears. She hands it back to me and I bring it to my lips. She gets up off the swing and stands in front of me.

She shrugs her shoulders, "It looked cool."

I breathe in the marijuana and then her hand comes close to my lips. Her two fingers grasp the blunt and my heart beats piercingly. My eyes glance from her fingers to her eyes. She takes the blunt from my lips then puts it between her lips. I exhale the smoke out and she starts to walk back inside.

"You coming?" I hear her voice say.

When I woke up this morning, I didn't know how I ended up back at Miley's place. I had this massive headache and my stomach felt like it was doing a whirlwind. My entire mind was thinking about getting whatever the hell that was in my stomach _out_.

I rushed out of her room and into the restroom that was across the hall. I open the sit to the toilet and just puke all my guts out. I put my hands on my knees and take deep breaths. Fuck, how fucked up was I last night? When I go to brush my teeth, I see neatly folded clothes by the sink.

I could use a hot shower.

After I get out of the shower, I change into the clothes I brought over - a plain white shirt and a pair of black sweats. I go back to Miley's room and check my phone. I unlock it and find several missed calls from home and a few texts from Shane and Ricky. I tap to call back home.

"Mitchie! Where the hell have you been?! Your mother and I have been calling you since yesterday!" My dad yells into the phone.

"Dad, please don't yell," I say to him as I put a hand on my head.

"Did you go out last night? You were drinking weren't you?!"

I fall back onto Miley's bed and close my eyes.

"I barely drank; I just have a headache that's all."

He scoffs, "Headache my ass, you have a hangover don't you? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm at Miley's, I'll be home in a little bit," I tell him.

"Fine, but we're going to talk about this when you get home," he says more calmly this time.

"Ok, bye."

I let the phone slip from my grasp and I groan into my hands. What happened last night? I get up from the bed and walk downstairs. I see Miley sitting on the couch watching _Awkward_.

"Hey, you feeling better?" she asks and lowers the volume on the TV.

I plop myself down on the cough and rest my head on her lap.

"I feel like shit Miles, what happened last night?"

She laughs uneasily, "Well, um…"

"Please, tell me the truth - no lies," I interrupt her.

She takes a deep breath, "Well, uh… you came back to the basement with Alex then minutes went by… and um… you started to get all lovey-dovey with um…" she stops and has a worried look on her face, "her," she finishes and I could literally feel my stomach doing whirlwinds again.

"Wh-what?" is all that I could stammer out.

She nods her head and I cover my eyes with my hand.

"Oh my God, what was I doing? Did I do something stupid? Is she mad at me?"

"Mitchie, calm down," she removes my hand from my eyes, "Alex isn't mad at you."

"What was I doing with her?" I ask her.

"First, you started to stare at her like you wanted to jump her, so you walked over to her and took a sit right next to her. Then, you started to trail your fingers up and down her arm. Then, you rested your head on her shoulder and held her arm…"

I sit up on the couch thinking she stopped but she continues.

"After a while y'all we're holding hands – she didn't seem to mind, she just smiled at you every now and then. Then things started to get heated," My eyes widen hearing that part, "Only a little, only a little," she reassures me.

"What happened?"

"Um, you were, um kissing her shoulder," She mumbles hastily.

"I did what to her?!" I shout at her.

"Listen, it's not that bad-"

"Not _that bad_! Miley I was kissing her!"

"Oh, calm down it's not like you were kissing her on the lips."

"Miley this is serious! She's with Juliet!"

She scoffs and leans back on the armrest, "Mitchie, that hasn't stopped Alex before," she tells me.

"Wait, how did I get back to your place?"

"Oh, after your _public-display-of-affection_ for her, Alex drove you and me home," she explains to me.

"She drove my car to your place?"

"Yeah… Mitch, did you take any Molly when we were at Eric's?"

I scrunch up eyebrows in confusion and shake my head no, "No, all I had was that vodka I was drinking and the marijuana I was smoking with Alex," I tell her confidently.

She looks at me concerned, "Mitchie, I think you were drugged."

It was confusing for me. Why would somebody want to drug me? Yeah, I know that some people there were doped up on some kind of drug. But, the only drink I had at that party was that one vodka red bull.

What if Alex drugged me? But why would she want to drug me? She's with Juliet. Miley did have a point about Alex though, it hasn't stopped her before. So, I don't think she would drug me just to get in my pants.

I never really thought of Alex as someone I wanted to be with - yeah, she's an attractive girl. But, hearing what Miley told me sounds kinda unimaginable. If she told me Alex liked me I still wouldn't believe her.

I got home around twelve and I can still hear my dad's damn voice ringing in my ears. I'm pretty sure I have a headache _now_, thanks to him. He has a loud voice and when he's mad it's even worse. I'm just glad my mom wasn't there to yell at me.

Or else my ears would've been bleeding right now. Eventually, when my mom came home from work, she yelled at me too… in Spanish. I had no idea what the fuck she was saying, like English please.

My phone begins to ring so, I grab it and see it's Ricky calling me.

"Hey Ricky."

"Hey Mitchie, how you feeling?" he says delicately.

"I'm feeling a lot better after that nap I took."

"That's good, what are you doing?"

I sit up on my bed and lean back on the headboard.

"I'm watching a tacky movie on Lifetime, what about you?" I tell him as I watch the woman get in her car.

He laughs, "I'm gonna have dinner at some Italian restaurant."

"Ricky, can you tell me what happened at the party?" I ask him in a demanding tone.

"Oh, um… didn't Miley tell you already?"

"Yeah, but I wanna hear it from you too."

"Uh, you were trippin' off of something, 'cause you wouldn't stop staring at Alex and you two were holding hands then one thing lead to another…" he says trailing off at the end.

Ok, what is this boy talking about?

I push mute on the movie that's playing, "What do you mean one thing lead to another?" he doesn't answer me, "Are you talking about when I started to kiss Alex on the shoulder?"

"Mitch, the important thing is that you're feeling better," he says ignoring what I was asking him.

I wanted to ask him again, but I know we'll end up arguing and I've already had enough arguments for today. Why didn't he tell me what happened? I probably did something stupid and that's why he isn't telling me.

I sigh deeply, "Ok," I simply tell him.

"Mitch, don't be mad, you know I'm just looking out for ya," He tells me in that brotherly voice. I stay quiet and I hear him sigh, "Hey, I love you," he says to me in that baby voice.

I smile immediately and giggle at him, "I love you too."

I can never stay mad at Ricky - even if we get in a fight. We've always been there for each other and being mad at him is hard because I care about him a lot and I don't wanna lose him over something stupid. He's the closest person I have to a brother.


	3. Messing With My Mind

**Ello, Ello - sorry this one took longer then the last chapter. I've been lazy and too tired to update earlier. **

**BTW, thanks for your reviews they make me smile and encourage me to write more chapters!**

******Enjoy reading :P**

* * *

It had been exactly three weeks since that train-wreck-of-a-night happened. I've never had that happen before, whenever I go to parties, it never got to the point where I'd blackout and forget everything. Sure, I'd get drunk or tipsy, but it wasn't bad enough where I couldn't remember a damn thing.

The only party I went to was last Friday night. Shane wanted me to go so; I wouldn't be bored on a Friday night. I was so paranoid that I didn't drink or smoke a blunt. I just sat on the couch and observed everybody around me waste his or her life away. I wanted to leave badly, but I was the only source of transportation for my drunken friends.

As for Alex – I haven't talked to her about it. She's made a few attempts to talk to me, but I'd avoid her whenever she came around. The one person I didn't want to talk to is the one person that wanted to talk to me. Maybe, I'm just afraid of what she'll say to me.

There hasn't been much talk about it now, though I'd like to _know_ _what really happened_. I don't want some incident to raid my mind every minute. It's been kinda awkward at school, knowing that my friends – and Alex – know what occurred that night. It's like I'm that one kid who doesn't know the inside joke.

It's Wednesday and there's only four weeks of school left. There's not much going on, just the basic reviewing for the exams coming up. Classes haven't been a struggle for me so far, but whenever I'd take the exams my mind goes completely blank. Then I start to freak out 'cause I don't know the answers, however I still pass.

I'm sitting at my desk trying to finish this packet of work Mr. Rodriguez assigned us. It's fairly easy because all the answers are in the book, so there's no use for me to rack my brain for information.

"Mitchie," Mr. Rodriguez calls me.

I put my pencil down and look up to find him standing in front of me.

"Yes sir?"

"Can I have you and Nate take those boxes in the back to rooms 203, 204, 205," he orders me and I turn my head to look behind me. There's three piles, I'm assuming each pile is for each room.

"What's in the boxes?"

"Calculators for the sophomores."

"They have that math test tomorrow, right?" I think it's tomorrow, there's been so much _major _testing this week for the sophomores. They're gonna be brain dead by the end of this week.

"Yes, which means 5th period will be in the portables tomorrow 'cause they'll be using the J building for testing," He notifies me and I nod my head and he walks away to help a boy that had his hand raised.

I get up from my chair and flatten my floral dress. I walk over to where Nate's sitting and he has his ear buds in. I pull the left one out of his ear, "Hey nerd, come help me with these boxes."

I walk away from him and go to first pile of boxes that have _203_ written on them.

"What?" I hear him say confused.

When I pick up a box, I see it's taped. It reminds me of the box I have on my dresser, still taped and sealed like any ordinary box I would see. Though, it's not just _any ordinary box_. I kept twisting and turning the box I had in my hands, just thinking about what was in that box. I hadn't noticed Nate by my side until he started to call my name.

"Mitchie," I blink a couple of times and turn to look at him.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just remembered something," I say a little softer.

I stack the box I have onto two other boxes and pick them up.

"What did you remember?"

"Uh, nothing important, c'mon let's get these boxes over with," I tell him and start walking to the door.

"Where are we going with these?" He asks me as he walks by my side and carries three boxes.

I balance the boxes on my left hand and steadily open the door with my other, "We have to take these upstairs for the sophomores' tomorrow," I explain to him as we walk upstairs. Luckily, the stairs aren't far away, they're actually right across from the classroom.

"Hey, y'know Bobbie's having this birthday bash in two weeks."

I stifle a chuckle and continue walking upstairs, "Yeah, hearing the words _birthday and bash_ in the same sentence doesn't seem like a great idea."

"Why, you still worried about what happened the last time?" I don't answer him, I keep walking until I'm on the second floor, "Mitch, you know you don't have to drink to have a good time."

"Yeah, I know it's just," I trail off and continue my walk down the hall.

"What?" He asks walking by my side.

Nate's a sweet guy, he cares a lot about the people he surrounds himself with. He's the "Genius" out of his brothers, more level-headed and smart when it comes to complicated situations. When I met him back in seventh grade – alongside his brother – he was such a small fry. Now, he's the utility player on the baseball team. Meaning, he can play several positions competently.

"I'm afraid something like that can happen again and y'all won't tell me the truth," I tell him honestly, before I stop in front of a door.

"Mitchie, you know that I would tell you – if I was there that night - and you know that we would tell you the truth," he opens the door with his free hand and we walk in.

Being as there was only fifteen minutes left in class, we only got through half of the first pile. My feet started to hurt like hell every step I took up those stairs. I don't know why I even wore these high heels. Besides the fact that they look cute with my dress, I should've worn my damn converses.

I know my friends wouldn't lie to me, I hope they're not lying to me. I think they were telling me the truth, but not the _whole truth_. They wouldn't blatantly lie to my face without a reason, would they? We've always shared secrets. We've always had each other's backs.

Right after I had put my binder away in my locker, I was on my way to meet Shane and Miley at my car when I had gotten a text message from someone I thought I would never hear from again. My ex-girlfriend… Savannah. I initially froze when I saw her number appear on my screen. Emotions began to flutter inside me. Why is she texting me?

_Hey I miss you _

Those three little words, she misses me.

On one hand, I was ecstatic that she still knew I existed in her thoughts, but on the other, I was sad because she's not my girlfriend any more. I dated Savannah for about a year – during the second semester of sophomore year and the first semester of junior year. I wouldn't say I was _in love _with her, but she was the first girl I really had feelings for.

We broke up because we had our differences. She told me to trust her and I couldn't because I thought she would cheat on me. She would always flirt with guys and girls, and like any other girlfriend I would get jealous. She would tell me that it was harmless and that she loved me, but I would get mad at her and we would end up arguing at each other.

Yet we would make-up every time, she'd kiss me and it was as if she never flirted with any one. I remember this one time where she was talking to this girl and the whole time she ignored me. I couldn't believe it, there I was holding her hand and she just pretended I wasn't there.

"So, what are you doing this weekend night?" Savannah said in a perky voice.

The brunette giggled in response and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I don't know."

"There's a party this weekend you should go," Savannah informed her.

"Will you be there?"

"Maybe, I don't know," She smirked at the short girl.

"I'll go if you'll be there," I had shot the girl an ugly look and tightened my grip on Savannah's hand.

"Ok, deal."

I could not believe my fucking ears at that time.

I had enough of her little games with that girl. She'd been flirting with her for over a week now and it started to piss me off. I could have told that girl to back the fuck off, but she really wasn't worth my time. I couldn't stand there any longer, so I left. I let go of her hand and walked out of the building.

I didn't care if she followed me or not. I was so mad I didn't know where I was going. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't bother to turn around to see if it was Savannah. "Mitchie," I heard her sweet voice cry out. I wanted to stop so we wouldn't fight, but I knew if I _did_ stop then we'd be bickering.

I kept walking around the building until I heard her footsteps get louder.

"Mitchie," She stopped in front of me and I almost bumped into her, "Hey, why'd you leave?" she gazed into my eyes and I just shook my head in frustration.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It seemed like you and _your_ _girlfriend_ back there were having a conversation so I left," I told her aggravated.

She threw her hands up in the air and they fell back to her sides.

"Really Mitchie? I can't have a conversation with another girl?" she said equally aggravated as I was.

"Not when both of you are fucking flirting! Savannah, you've been flirting with that girl for a while and I'm getting tired of it!"

"Babe, you know I don't really mean it. I'm sorry."

"And you ignored me! _You fucking ignored me!_" I yelled at her with my brow furrowed.

These two girls walked passed us, and I had to stop yelling or else a teacher could've heard us arguing. I leaned back against the building, sighed, and closed my eyes. She didn't say anything, for a moment I thought she had left me, but then I felt her body press against mine. I opened my eyes but her lips crashed onto mine and my eyes immediately shut themselves.

It wasn't a long kiss, just a simple one that stated: _I'm sorry. _

She rested her forehead against mine and I kept my eyes shut.

"Hey," she said in a whisper I barely heard.

"What?" I told her still a bit annoyed.

"Can you please look at me?"

I opened my eyes and there she was… beaming her hazel eyes at me.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

She glanced down to my hands and linked her fingers through them.

"C'mon I said I was sorry," She said trying to make things better.

"I know," I stared down to our hands and she pulled away from me.

"Mitchie," She unlaced our fingers and put them on my shoulders. I didn't look up at her, I just hummed in response. She placed a finger under my chin and tilted it to meet her eyes, "What's wrong?" is what she said. I wish I wasn't reeled in so fast by her voice. I should've stayed mad at her, but with the serenity in her voice I gave in too quickly.

"I hate fighting with you," My arms went around her torso, hugging her.

She put hers around my neck, "I know me too," and then she began to stroke the back of my head, "Listen, I'm not _actually_ going to that party this weekend," she scooted back so she could look at me, "I already have plans," She told me with a smile on her face.

"With whom?" I asked her with one eyebrow raised.

She chuckled and pulled away from my arms.

"_You, _why would I take out somebody else who's not my girlfriend."

I looked at her confused and crossed my arms together, "We're going out this weekend."

She nodded her head and hummed in response.

"And what makes you think I wanna go out with you after what happened?" I said to her with a smile playing across my face.

"Because, I love you and you love me?" She questioned me uncertain if that was the answer, "You do love me, right?" I didn't answer her, "Right?!" she shouted panicky when I hadn't say anything to her.

I laughed at her, "Yes, I love you."

She smiled, then cupped my face with her hands and gave me a kiss.

I didn't know that I was standing in the middle where everybody was walking to get to class until I heard Shane's voice.

"Dude, why you standing in middle?"

"Huh? What?"

"Never mind, let's go before damn lines start to form at the food court," He says while walking away from me.

"Hey, wait for me I'm the one driving your hungry ass."

I start walking to my car and when I get there, Miley and Shane are already standing by my car.

"Hey, hey," Miley says to me as I unlock my car.

We all open the doors at the same time and get in.

"What are you gonna get to Miley?"

"I'm getting Chinese, you?"

"Twinzies," I say in high-pitched voice, "What are you getting Shane?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe Chick-Fil-A," he mumbles to us.

I back out of the parking lot and drive to the exit of the school. The mall isn't far from the school, since the school is mostly on a hill, it's _literally_ diagonally across the freeway from my school. So, usually all the juniors and seniors go to the mall to get their food or somewhere else nearby. I didn't park too far when I got there, but we did have to wait in line for our food.

We found a table that was closer to the _Journeys _than to the rest of the tables that were always packed with families and teenagers like us. I had got Sesame chicken with an egg roll, Miley got Mongolian beef with fried rice, and Shane got some chicken sandwich from Chick-Fil-A.

"The only thing that sucks about Chick-Fil-A is that same-sex controversy," Shane says to us before taking a bite out of his sandwich, "But their Chicken is sooo good," he cries out with food still in his mouth.

Miley eats some of her fried rice then drinks her sweet tea, "Yeah, if they wouldn't have made a big deal about it, I wouldn't have cared."

"What about you Mitch? What do you think?" Shane asks me, but I'm too busy staring at the text Savannah sent me minutes ago.

"Hey, you okay? You've just been staring at your phone since we got here," Miley asks me.

I gotta stop zoning out.

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine…"

"Mitchie, I know when something's up so spill."

I stare at my phone then stare at Miley and Shane – they seem nervous.

I sigh heavily and show them what I've been staring at on my phone.

"What the- Savannah texted you!" Shane whisper yells to me with food in his mouth.

"Why'd she text you?" Miley says intrigued.

"I don't know…"

"Have you texted her back?" Shane asks as he picks up his soda.

"No, what should I do?" I say looking at Shane.

Miley puts down her fork, "Don't text her back," she tells me instead of Shane.

"You should text her back," Shane says sure of himself.

"I want to but I don't know what I'd text her," I tell them frankly.

"Mitch, she's the one who broke up with you," Miley reminds me.

I pick up my fork and put some chicken in my mouth.

"I know, thanks for reminding me Miles."

She gives me a toothy acquitted smile.

"She probably wants to get back together with you," Shane suggests.

"What? I don't think she'd want to get back together with me. After all, she is the one who broke up with me."

Maybe, she does want to get back together with me, but she did break up with me. Why would she text me, though? _Especially_, the words 'I miss you'. It's been a while since that last time I've seen her. I think I miss her…

"I think Shane might be right about this," Miley admits.

"What?"

"Well, she did text you 'I miss you'…"

"She probably meant like friend wise," I tell her trying to come up with a different solution as to why she texted me.

"Yes, because _your ex-girlfriend _misses you friend wise," Shane speaks up after finishing his food.

I roll my eyes at him and finish the rest of my food. He's probably right, though. Like, I know we didn't stay friends after we broke up. The last time I saw her was at this girl's birthday party last year and we didn't talk to each other. I highly doubt she wants to get back together.

After debating with Miley and Shane about why Savannah texted me earlier, we still had like, a couple minutes to go into a few stores and look around. The whole time I was walking around with my eyes glued to my phone screen. I almost collided with a boy in a stroller… saved me some embarrassment.

"Hey you," I jump back from hearing Alex's voice.

I close my locker somewhat and see she has her arm leaning on the lockers.

"Jesus, don't do that," is all I can muster up with the sound of my heart beating in my eardrums.

"I've been looking for you."

I don't say anything because I know she's gonna talk to me about that night.

So, I shut my locker and start walking to class.

"Mitchie," As I'm walking away from her, I feel her hand on my arm and she turns me around, "Where are you going?"

"Uh, class…"

"Well, I need to talk to you," she tells me in a soft voice.

I breathe out through my nose and look her in the eyes. They almost look pitch black. She steps closer and my heart starts racing again.

"What were you gonna ask me?" I speak up and she gives me a small smile.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Alex you know why."

"I do?" She asks me as if she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Alex."

"Mitchie."

"Listen, I don't wanna talk about it," Total lie, I'm dying to know what she knows.

"Oh," She sticks her hands in her pockets then glances to the floor then to my eyes, "Well, we're going to talk about it," she says seriously.

A boy walks by us and I realize class will be starting.

My eyes land on Alex's; she has this gaze in her eyes that I've never seen before. It's shiny and innocent like a child doing that cute little face when they want something. Whenever I stare into her eyes, it's like I can get lost at sea during a storm. There's so much darkness in them I'm almost certain they're black.

The bell rings and we snap out of whatever trance we were under, but we don't move we just stand there awkwardly. I notice a necklace she has around her neck. The chain is sliver and is one of those chains that are meant for dog tags. A key dangles from it, right below her chest. It's old and seems to be rusting away.

She's wearing an old white t-shirt that has a couple of stains on them. She's never been the girly type, always dressing like a tomboy with her grungy style. Plus, it goes along with her bad girl reputation. To be honest, it's kinda hot how she can rock a dirty look and still be stunning.

The bell rings again and I know we have to be in class right now.

When I look back up to her eyes, they seem lighter - like, that night I could have sworn her eyes were golden – that's how they look gold and brown mixed together.

"Did you get contacts?" I ask her.

She blinks a couple of times and takes her hands out of her pockets.

"Uh, no…" she says hesitant.

That's weird.

"'Cause I could have sworn your eyes were darker before."

She glances to her shoes then back to me.

They're darker now.

What. The. Fuck.

"Maybe the lighting," She suggests with a shrug. I open my mouth to say something but I can't think of anything to say. Now, I know I wasn't seeing things that night… that shit actually happened. She stares at me with that glossy gaze again and I get uncomfortable with her staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask her in a harsh kind of tone.

She chuckles, "Because, you look really pretty in that dress."

"Oh," I feel myself smiling and the blush that's creeping on my cheeks, "Thanks."

"We should get to class; Mrs. Garcia will probably send us to tardy-round up for being late," she tells me.

When we got to class, Mrs. Garcia asked why we were both late, so Alex made up a lie that we both were called to the office. I don't know why she did that but it saved me a long walk all the way to the attendance office.

Meanwhile, after we both got seated in our desks. My mind decided to think about Savannah. I haven't texted her back and I couldn't focus on the subject Mrs. Garcia was teaching us. So, mindlessly I grabbed my phone from the desk and texted her back.

_I miss you too._


	4. White Lies

**Hey everybody, I'm real sorry about being gone for two weeks already. I've been really busy with some things and I was trying to get this chapter done at the same time, but things have been stressful at my house. I hope this makes up for two weeks of absence, if not then... Anyways, I hope y'all are still sticking around for this story. It'd mean a lot to me. so, please enjoy chapter 4 and review.**

* * *

"Did a tornado go through your room?" I ask Shane as I walk around the mess he has on his floor.

"I can't find, I can't find it!" he opens his drawers franticly and begins to chuck his clothes out of them.

I dodge some of his clothes that come flying my way.

"What are you looking for?"

"I had it here! Where the fuck is it?!"

He rushes to his closet, opens it, and searches for whatever he's looking for in there. It's Saturday, Shane texted me earlier if I wanted to hang at his place. I had nothing better to do, so hanging at his place didn't sound like a bad idea. He walks out of his closet and just stands there, thinking of something.

"Shane, what the hell are you looking for?"

"The bag of weed, I had it here. Dear God, what if my mom found it?" He says terrified of his mom finding out his been smoking.

I go up to him and place my hands on his shoulders.

"Shane," he looks at me with a panicky face, "Breathe," he takes a deep breath and exhales, "Ok, good. Now, where was the last place you left the bag of weed?"

He furrows his eyebrows, thinking where he left it last.

"Uh, I think I left it under my bed," and with that he walks to the side of his bed, lays flat on his stomach, and reaches his arm out under his bed, "A-ha! I found it!" he shouts then stands back up and reveals the small Ziploc bag filled with the cannabis.

"See, next time don't panic and just look where you last left it."

He sighs in relief and opens the bag, "Now I gotta find my bong," he chuckles.

This boy can't be serious.

It didn't take him long to find his bong, he had to open his window so his parents wouldn't notice a distinguished smell coming from his room. I think it was Shane, who got me smoking the cannabis back when we were freshmen. It's been about two hours or something, I don't know, we've been smoking that cannabis he had in that baggie for a while.

Normally, when I hang at his place or he hangs at mine… we get high. I'm surprised I even let him talk me into smoking today. I haven't been in the mood for anything. I've been so caught up on what Alex is going to say to me, it's frustrating me. She hasn't told me anything.

"Hey, I just remembered something," Shane lazily says.

"What?"

"Today's Bobbie's birthday."

"It is?" Damn, those two weeks went by fast, "I forgot, Nate told me about it."

He grasps his phone on his desk, "Yeah, I got message from Ricky saying he was going to his birthday party."

When Nate told me about Bobbie's birthday party, I wasn't all that thrilled about it. I was still on the edge about everything. The box, that night, Savannah… Alex. But, it seemed to drift away from my mind. All I can think about is Bobbie's party and the sweet-mucky smell of the cannabis filling this room.

"Let's go" I say casually.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I turn my head to him and he's rolling a blunt, "It's been awhile since I had any fun," I smirk at him and I get up from his chair that he has in his room.

He shoots up from his bed, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's Go!"

On our way over to Bobbie's house, we picked up Miley, Ricky, and Caitlyn. When we got to his house, I had to park farther down the sidewalk, because there were already cars lined up by his house. I'm guessing we got here on time 'cause there's still people walking up to his door.

"Finally, we can all have a good time, now that Mitchie decided to stop being a prude," Ricky announces to us as we walk to Bobbie's house.

"I'm not a prude."

"Please, you're like the den mother of the group."

"I am not!"

I feel Miley put her arm around my shoulders, "Yeah, you kinda are."

Once we got inside, I started to look for the birthday boy. Bobbie's a tall, tanned, toned, senior. If somebody were to ask what he looks like, I'd describe him as one of those models you'd see in the giant pictures in Abercrombie. He's also on the baseball team with Nate, so they're close buds. I find him in the backyard talking to Nate and few other people.

I walk up to them and Nate notices me, "Hey Mitchie, you came!"

Bobbie turns his head to my direction and smiles, "Happy birthday Bobbie."

"Thanks Mitchie, I'm glad you could make it. Where are the others?"

"I don't know actually," I glance behind me then back to Bobbie, "I'll go look for them."

"There you are Mitchie," Caitlyn tells me as I walk into the kitchen.

There's music playing throughout the house, It's some dubstep track. Ricky and Shane are pouring a bottle of liquor into the shot glasses by the bar. I scan the room and Miley's not in here.

"Where's Miley?"

"She went to the restroom."

"Figures, she has the bladder of a baby," she laughs and we walk towards the boys.

"Here Mitch," Shane hands me the small glass of alcohol.

"What is it?" I ask him.

Could be tequila or rum.

"It's tequila," He says before raising his glass into the air, "Cheers!"

Ricky, me, and Caitlyn raise our glasses as well and say "Cheers!"

The tequila itches my throat. I put the glass on the counter top and tell the others I'm going to look for Miley.

Just as I'm about to check restroom for Miley, the front door opens and in walks Alex, Stevie, and that girl who's name I can't seem to remember. I think her name started with an S, I don't know. It's fairly crowded and she snakes through the people with Stevie and that girl following her.

I didn't know I was holding in my breath until she left the room. It hasn't been that awkward at school after she told me she was gonna talk to me. Why is she waiting to talk to me? Was it really that bad? I couldn't stand there any longer, so I went back to walking to the nearest restroom, hoping that the Miley is in there.

I knock on the door and nobody answers, so I twist the knob open and find some girl and guy making out. They both look in my direction and I realize it's Miley.

"Out", I demand to the random guy. He leaves and Miley fixes her lipstick in the mirror, "And why were you making out with him?"

"Oh," she giggles and turns around to face me, "When I was walking to the restroom he stopped me and started to talk to me."

I arc my eyebrow, "That didn't look like talking to me," I tell her.

"Yeah," she sheepishly admits.

She walks out of the restroom and we walk back to the kitchen.

"But don't you like Nate?"

She nods her head, "Yeah- doesn't mean I can't talk to guys if I want to."

I stop walking when I feel my back pocket vibrate. I grab my phone and see my mom texted me. Shit, I didn't tell her where I was going. I quickly text her a white lie saying I was with Miley. At least she knows part of truth otherwise, if I told her I'm at a party she'll be going off on me in Spanish… again.

"What's up?" Miley says and all the noise from the party comes ringing in my ears.

I put my phone back in the pocket of my jeans, "I forgot to text my mom where I was going tonight."

"You told her you at Bobbie's party?"

"No, I told her I was with you…"

She smirks at me and we continue to walk to the kitchen.

"More shots," I tell Shane as he grabs a bottle of vodka off the bar.

"Yeah, Miley wasn't here for the first round."

He pours the alcohol and gives us each a glass, "Cheers bitches!"

"Cheers!" We all shout over the loud music.

We down the shot and the vodka makes my throat burn more. I clear my throat so it can stop burning, but it stings more. I place the cup on the counter top and open the refrigerator. There's more beer in here, mostly Dos Equis and Heineken. I grab the bottle of water on the top shelf and open it. The refreshing water numbs the stinging in my throat.

"Mitchie, you've only had two shots and we're already backing out," Shane laughs at me.

"It's been a while Shane," I place the water on the counter.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to," Ricky mumbles with the blunt in his mouth.

I sigh, "I want to, but my mom wants me to come home tonight."

"Then, tell her you're spending the night at my house babe," Miley suggests while pouring the Smirnoff into a red plastic cup.

Before I could say anything else, my phone vibrates again. God, what does this woman want now? I take my phone out of my pocket and unlock my phone. I swear, I thought I was imagining things when I saw the picture. My heartbeat began to pound harder by the second. Two girls, a kiss. More specifically… Alex and I kissing.

It was from that party. We were sitting on that couch and _we were kissing. _Her hand was holding my thigh and my hand was touching her face. I felt like the room was spinning and I wanted to throw-up. I looked to see who sent it, but the number was blocked. A million thoughts were rushing inside my head. Ironically, I feel lightheaded.

When I look back up, they're all huddled around me with shocked expressions. They knew. I have to find Alex. I pushed past them and left the kitchen. All the drunk people were getting on my damn nerves; It was too crowded in here. I couldn't find Alex anywhere. God, I hope she didn't leave yet. Finally, I found her in the garage talking to Stevie.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," I tell her as I walk up to her.

She raises her eyebrows and takes the blunt out of her mouth, "Uh… what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," I shot back at her.

She takes a hit off the blunt and releases the smoke. Stevie just stands there awkwardly drinking her beer. Suddenly, I grip Alex's hand and lead her out of the garage, "Where the fuck are you taking me?" I don't respond. I have to take her somewhere we can talk alone.

I opted to go outside to the front, because it was a lot quieter than inside. We're right by the mailbox and the cars that are lined up next to the sidewalk.

"What is this?" I say sternly, picking up my phone so she can see the picture.

She squints her eyes, but then her eyes widen at what she's looking at. She doesn't say anything, the embers from her blunt burn away, "Uh… a picture?" she questions me rather than answers me.

"Is _this,_" I shake my phone in my hand, "what you wanted to talk to me about?!"

"I, uh-"

"Did you send this to me?!" I yell at her, cutting her off.

She takes the blunt out of her mouth, "No…" she trails off.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because, I didn't want you to know."

"So, why did you tell me 'we're going to talk about it?' Were you planning to never tell me?!"

She looks me in my eyes then looks down, she's smiling, "You're still holding my hand," she says, changing the subject.

Wait, did she say I'm holding her hand?

I look down and lo and behold, I am. I hadn't realized I was holding her hand, I thought I had let go when we came outside. Are fingers are intertwined together, her palm is warm - it's not sweaty, just warm. A tingling sensation tickles my hand, like when your hand falls asleep. Then my heart goes crazy. I let go of her hand immediately and step back.

She tilts her head like a puppy when you call he's name. Her eyes glisten under the stars. She takes a puff from the blunt before dabbing it to the bottom of her shoe. She's wearing a sleeveless grey tee and skinny jeans. The way the streetlights display on her skin make her glow, her hair is dark yet the highlights are transparent from the light.

She takes a step forward and I fidget in my place. The closer she gets the more I want to walk away from her. But, the sound of my heart is confusing my thoughts. I can smell the sweet, mucky sent of the cannabis on her. She glances to my eyes, then to my lips. Her hand touches mine and she plays with my fingers.

My breathing hitches in my throat when she leans in, we're inches apart from her kissing me. I close my eyes and whisper, "Alex," she takes a deep breath, but doesn't move. Instead, she leans to my ear and her skin brushes against mine. I can feel her breathing, it's steady. Her hand begins to rub up and down my arm and my temperature rises.

"Ever since I kissed you, I can't stop thinking about you," she whispers in my ear.

Her lips press gently on my skin and butterflies flutter in my stomach.

I open my eyes and she walks away from me. Everything is such a haze, I can't focus. My breathing is shaky and the spot where she kissed me is burning my skin. I'm at a loss for words, I don't know if I should be mad at her or…

After standing there paralyzed from the kiss, I walk back inside the house and mostly all the people are gone. I follow some people that are going into the dining room and everybody is singing happy birthday to Bobbie.

"Mitchie!" I turn my head to the side and Miley is walking up to me.

"Hey" I tell her.

"Look, I'm sorry I lied to you about Alex," my eyes drift away from her when I feel somebody staring at me. I search the room and my eyes land on Alex. "I wanted to tell you," I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Everything that happened minutes ago, flashed back into my mind, "But, Alex told me not to tell you anything," she picked up her Dos Equis bottle and took a sip.

"It's fine, Miley," I mumble to her, not paying attention to what she has to say, "I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok," I say to Miley and Bobbie blows out his candles, everybody cheers for him. We keep our eyes locked on each other as if we're playing a staring contest. Even though she's across the room, her eyes are intense and it scares me.

She smirks and leaves the room.

I didn't get home until midnight, my parents were already asleep. I changed into a pair of red flannel pajama pants and a plain black shirt. I could not sleep. I didn't feel tired. I kept tossing and turning, checking the time every now and then. Caitlyn had texted me at two in the morning saying if I was all right.

All I cloud think about was what Alex told me; _ever since I kissed you, I can't stop thinking about you._ Her kiss was still burning my skin. I examined the picture again; somebody had taken the picture from an angle, like they were coming down the stairs and into the basement.

If it wasn't Alex who sent the picture then who did? I was so stumped because everyone I knew I had their number – except for Alex, which is skeptical. I kissed Alex… she's with Juliet. Holy shit, this is just hitting me. Alex cheated on Juliet with me.

Oh my God.

When I knew, I couldn't sleep any more I went downstairs and watched TV in the living room. There was really nothing on since it was barely seven in the morning, so I settled on watching _The Butterfly Effect_. I'm lying on the couch wrapped up in my blanket. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, it's probably mom because she works on Sundays.

"Sweetie, why are you up this early?" my mom asks me.

I sit up and make room so she can sit, "I couldn't sleep…"

"What time did you get home?"

"Around twelve, Miley told me to spend the night, but I didn't want to."

"Did you go out again?" she questions me.

I should just tell her the truth, "Yeah, I was at Bobbie's birthday party when you texted me. I didn't get drunk, I only had two shots then left," I explain to her.

"Mitchie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid you'd get mad at me again."

This feels all too familiar now.

She looks down to her watch, checking the time, "You know I don't like it when you lie to me."

"I'm sorry, it's just when I was there I completely forgot to tell you where I was," I tell her and she gets up fixing her black pants suit.

She looks at me unconvinced and puts her hands on her hips, "Well, I'm happy you came home and didn't do anything stupid," I give a small smile, "Now, I have get going or else I'll be stuck in traffic."

She walks away and I stretch out on the couch again. Recovering myself with my blanket, I feel the sleepiness on my eyelids and fall asleep. The sound of somebody knocking on the door wakes me up. I open my eyes, but the brightness hurts. So, I close them again, hoping I was just hearing things. Another knock to the door and I get up hastily, groaning at whoever is at the door won't go away.

I rub my eyes and fix my hair. I unlock and open the door and see Miley standing in front of me.

"Hey," she says in a nervous tone.

I yawn and motion for her to come inside. She walks in and I close the door. We both sit on the couch, but we don't speak. I know why she's here. I bring my legs up and follow the lines on my pajamas.

"So, did you have fun last night?" I speak up, staring at the clock on the wall, it's 11:47am.

She tucks some hair behind her ear, "Yeah- I didn't stay long though…"

The tension in this room is quite thick.

"I'm sorry, I lied to you," she says again and this time I look at her, she's sad.

I know what Miley did was wrong, but I know she's just being Miley. She's been in life for a long time, she's like a sister to me. We got each other's backs when things like _this_ happen to us. Sure, we've had our moments of not talking, but at the end of the day, she's my best friend and I love her for that.

"It's fine, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" she says in disbelief.

"I was more disappointed than mad, but I understand why you lied."

She sighs in relief, "Where did you go after you saw that picture?"

Hearing her say picture, I wish I _was_ drunk. So, I wouldn't remember a single thing that happened last night.

"I talked to Alex."

"What did you tell her?"

I place my arms on top of my knees and I sigh deeply, "I asked her if she had sent the picture but she said 'no'…"

"And then?" she says urging me to continue.

"I was mad at her then…" I trail off, glancing at my blanket.

"What?"

"Alex…" I pause, trying to think how I should put this, "she kissed me…"

Miley's jaw drops open and she scoots closer to me, becoming more interested in the story than before.

"She kissed you?!" Miley squeals.

"On the cheek though."

"Does it matter?" she says with her hands, "Why did she kiss you? Girl, I need details now."

I laugh at her, "Fine- after I showed her the picture, she told me I was still holding her hand. And I let go then she walked closer to me and played with my fingers, then leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped her. She didn't move where she was, so she leaned in to whisper in my ear and said 'Ever since I kissed you, I can't stop thinking about you,' then she kissed me on the cheek." I clarify to her in one breath.

The expression she has on her face makes me laugh. It reminds me of that scene in the _SpongeBob_ movie, where Patrick and SpongeBob have their jaws wide open and their eyes are big, because they saw that monster eat their krabby patty car.

"No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way."

She smiles big, "Ooh Alex likes you," she teases me and I blush.

"Stop!"

"Ooh you like Alex."

"Miley she's with Juliet," I remind her.

"Oh, shit I forgot about her."


	5. Rumors

**I'm not going to lie, I was being a lazy ass with this chapter. I'm so fucking sorry it took me almost a month to update. I knew what I wanted to write for this chapter, but when I wanted to type it all down, my brain wasn't cooperating with me. This chapter is a little longer than my last. I don't know when I'll be able to update the next chapter, since I've started school already, it'll be a little harder for me to juggle writing, school, and other things. So, I can't promise you anything, but I can promise that this story will get better. Anyways, please enjoy and review this chapter and I'll get started on chapter 6... as soon as an idea pops into my head. I'll probably start working on it this weekend, but then again I probably won't get much done, because i'm going to see DEMI FUCKING LIVE! Only 5 more days I'm shaking... dfnieboxnvisnxiov.**

**P.S If any of you would like to PM me I enabled it lol**

**Disclaimer: (I should have done this on the first chapter, opps) I do not own anything but my thoughts.**

* * *

When I told the others about what happened with Alex they got giddy with excitement. They say Alex and I would make a cuter couple than her and Juliet. I asked them why Alex didn't want them to say a word to me and they said, and I quote, 'because she didn't want you to feel bad about coming in between her and Juliet'. And she was so fucking right, I feel terrible. I never thought that _I_, _Mitchie_, would be the one to ruin a relationship.

School's already over, which means Caitlyn's in London. The day she left, Miley, Shane, Ricky, and me went to say goodbye to her at the airport. Ricky and Shane kept asking her if they could hide in her duffel bag – they were high. It was funny, because when Caitlyn told them it would be obvious that her bag would have two teenagers in it, they went to go buy two tickets, but only had $24 dollars on them.

Right now, I'm driving over to Ricky's place to pick him up. I asked him if he wanted to go get lunch with me. It's Tuesday, middle of June. It's a nice day outside, but the sun is killer on the skin. I decided to put my hair up in a messy bun and wear a low-cut blue muscle tee, a pair of light blue shorts with my converses.

It takes me about 15 minutes to get to Ricky's house. I honk the horn once I'm in front of his house, the door opens and out walks Ricky. He hops in my car and I drive off.

"So, where did you wanna eat?" he asks me.

"I don't know, I was thinking Whataburger?"

"Hmm" he mumbles, "Yeah that sounds good…"

"Have you talked to Caitlyn?"

"I texted her yesterday- said she was going to the eye or something like that."

I chuckle and slow down at the red light, "It's the London eye, Ricky," I correct him.

"Oh, it's that big ass Ferris wheel?"

I nod and press on the gas when the light turns green. He leans forward to turn up the radio and _22_ is playing. He changes the station and leaves it on that song _High School_ by _Nicki Minaj_. It doesn't take much longer for me to get to Whataburger.

"Alex asked about you the other day," Ricky mentions as he dips a fry into the ketchup.

I clean my mouth with the napkin then take a sip of my coke.

"Oh, she did?" I say, nervousness filling my voice. He nods, "Wh-what did she say?" I stutter out.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"What's so funny?" I ask him and he just smiles at me.

"You like Alex," he says.

"What?"

"You… like… Alex," he tells me much slower with his hands.

"Ricky-"

"Mitch, there's nothing wrong with liking Alex."

"I… I don't know, it's just- I feel bad for what I did," I tell him and take a bite out of my burger.

"Alex said she didn't want you to feel bad. You weren't the one that kissed her first, she kissed you."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who started it all."

He eats another piece of his burger then washes it down with his coke.

"Listen, Alex told me after that fight she had with Ronnie, that everything's been rocky with Juliet - she's thinking about breaking up with her," he notifies me.

"Why?"

"Mitchie, isn't it obvious," I think I know the answer to this, "Alex likes you… she told me she wants to be with you." And I was right.

I smile big when I hear Ricky say those words, but deep down I know it's fucked up because Juliet's a sweet girl and she loves Alex a lot. This is hard, because I do like Alex but Juliet's my friend. I don't know what to say to him, this is all so messed up. My phone begins to ring inside my purse. I take out my phone and notice the number, its Savannah.

Should I answer it?

I look over to Ricky, "Who is it?" he says then I look back to the phone when it rings again.

I let my thumb tap the screen and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I say.

"Hey Mitchie," her voice greets me.

"Oh, hey Savannah," I say, trying to sound enthusiastic while looking at Ricky. His eyebrows go up and he mouths 'Savannah'.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm at Whataburger with Ricky, uh, you?"

"I'm at the mall with Juliet and Alex," I bite the inside of my cheek when I heard her say Alex's name. I can tell Ricky is anxious by the facial expression I'm wearing. Savannah says something, but I don't really listen, I just mumble a 'yeah' to her, "Great! I'll pick you up later."

"Wait, what did you say?" I ask her, sounding confused on what I just agreed to.

"I said I'll pick you up later."

"No, before that…"

"Oh, I said if you wanted to go to six flags with me," she tells me.

"Oh, I didn't hear you the first time," I tell with a nervous giggle at the end.

She laughs, "Well, I'll pick you up around… three? How's that sound?"

I don't know why I'm letting her take me out, we're not even dating.

"Sounds perfect."

"It's a date then!" she sounds so excited about this.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and set it down on the table. I look back up to Ricky and he nods his head up.

"I'm going to six flags with Savannah," I tell him.

"When? Today?!" he whisper-shouts to me. I nod my head and take another bite out of my burger, "Why? And what did she say to you?"

I take a deep breath and lean my back on the booth, "She asked me if I wanted to go with her and I said 'yeah' without thinking."

"She broke up with you and now she wants to hang with you… this could only mean one thing," Ricky says.

"What?"

"She wants to get back together."

I couldn't fathom the idea of getting back together with Savannah. Yes, I loved her, but it wasn't enough to fall head over heels. Maybe, she just wants to hang out. Oh, who am I kidding? Nobody just causally hangs with their ex – unless things end on good terms – there's always this awkward phase.

After, finishing our lunch we went back to his place to chill. I love going over to Ricky's house, 'cause his mom is so cool about everything and he has the most adorable little sister ever, her name is Ellie, she's five. Every time I'm at his place, Ellie always asks me if I can color with her.

And I can't say no to that cute buttoned-nose face. She's fun to be around and makes me wish I had a little sister myself. They're kinda like my second family, if I ever needed anything, they're there with open arms. I left his house around two and went back home.

I'm currently laying on my bed, shaking the box in my hands. It's been what, two months since it got dropped off at my house. How am I supposed to _know_ when to open it? Should I open it now or…

"Hey," A familiar voice breaks my thoughts.

I turn my head to the direction of the voice and see Savannah standing at the doorframe. I'm speechless, because I completely forgot about six flags with her and I haven't seen her since school ended.

"Savannah, Oh my God, I forgot," I say apologetically, getting off the bed and walking over to my closet to put my shoes on.

"It's ok."

"Give me a second," I tell her, and go into my restroom to brush and redo my hair in a messy bun like I had it earlier, "Ok, I'm ready," I walk back out of the restroom and she has the box in her hands.

"What's in here?"

"I don't know," I stand right next to her and we both look at each other.

"Well, let's find out," she smirks and her fingers begin to peel at tape.

"Stop!" I shout and she gives me a confused look, "Um, I mean- let's just get going, huh?" I take the box out of her hands and our fingers skim. I glance up to her hazel eyes; we're close but not _too_ close. She smiles and I keep looking into her eyes, "We should, uh, get going, huh?" I tell her, repeating myself.

"Yeah, c'mon," She puts the box back on my bed, "We're going to have so much fun."

We walk out of my room, downstairs, and I tell my mom I'll be back later. When we're walking to her Honda Accord, I notice two figures in the backseats. As we get closer I realize it's Juliet and Alex. I stop in my tracks and grab Savannah's arm quickly, making her stop with me.

"What's wrong?" she asks me.

"Alex and Juliet are going too?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I asked them if they wanted to come."

She starts to walk to her car and then I follow to the passenger's side.

"Hey Mitchie," Juliet's voice says.

Just let me get through this night.

I turn around in my seat to face Juliet and Alex, "Hey Juliet, Hey Alex," I smile and Savannah drives.

"Hey Mitchie," Alex says, almost seriously.

Her eyes are focusing on me, so I turn back around in my seat, "Juliet, did you hear about the new Iron Rattler? I heard it's better than the first," I tell her, trying to make conversation.

"Yes! We should get on that one first."

On the drive to six flags, all we talked about was the Iron Rattler and the other rides we'd get on. Like most teenagers, we all had our season passes to get in and we had to walk a good distance to the entrance. And as we suspected the line to the Iron Rattler was lengthy.

"Oh my God, I'm so scared. What if I throw up babe?" Juliet says, looking up to Alex.

She's sitting on the rail while she has her arms wrapped around Juliet with their fingers interlocked.

"Nah, you'll be fine, it doesn't look that scary," she says, as if it's nothing.

"You've been on it?" Savannah asks.

"No, but it should be like any other roller coaster, fast," she glances my way and I just stand there, staring back, "What about you, Mitch?" she smirks at me.

I instantly let a low humorless laugh, "No, I haven't… so, Savannah have you been on it?" I ask, putting my attention to her instead of Alex. She's standing to the right of me, in a green and blue flannel with a few of the buttons open that shows some of her cleavage.

"Yeah, like the week after it opened I went with Eric and it was fucking insane. You guys are gonna love it."

Finally, when the line managed to go faster bit by bit, we sat kinda in the middle. I sat with Savannah while Alex and Juliet were sitting behind us. I was so terrified, because the drop was so fucking steep. I honestly thought I was gonna shit myself. Yet, it was a lot smoother than _The Rattler_.

The amount of tension filled the air as we got on more rides like, Poltergeist, Frisbee, Goliath, and Superman. I wasn't _that _excited to get on the rides – because I've been on them so many times, it's taken away the excitement.

I was trying not to act like I wasn't enjoying myself, but whenever Alex and Juliet had the chance to make-out, I would roll my eyes. I knew she was doing it to tick me off and make me jealous. So, I'd fight fire with fire and seem like I was interested with Savannah.

Right now, Alex and Savannah went to go get us a large soda and cotton candy, which left me with Juliet at one of the tables. It's already dark out and it's humid too.

"Seems like you and Savannah are having a good time," Juliet says to me, wiggling her eyebrows.

I chuckle at her and tuck some of my loose hair that came undone from the bun, "No," I say, in defense, "I haven't talked to her since the breakup," I state, looking at the girl across the table. Her hair is straight and it's brownish-redish. She's wearing a black V-neck.

She smiles, "You know what she told me?"

"What?" I ask, incredibly curious.

"That she shouldn't have broken up with you."

Oh, wow. I guess she does want to get back together with me.

I honestly didn't know what to tell Juliet next. My ex-girlfriend and I a couple again… I can't see that happening. I care about her, but I've moved on now. If she hadn't broken-up with me then we'd probably still be a couple. I glance up to the sky for some kind of answer but nothing.

I turn around to where Savannah and Alex are waiting in line, they're talking. Before, when I was dating Savannah, her and Alex sometimes would hang out. They were never really close friends, but since Savannah and Juliet had their own "Clique", they were always hanging out.

I smile then turn back around to Juliet, "I don't think we're getting back together," I tell her, picking at the black nail polish on my fingers.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know- it's because of…"

I knew the reason why I didn't want to be with Savannah and I tried to stop the feelings I was having for Alex, but every time I look at her she reels me back in.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Savannah says, breaking our conversation.

"Uh, nothing, what kind of drink did you get?" I ask her as she sits next to me.

She takes a sip out of the large soda that has the words _Six Flags Fiesta Texas_.

"I got your favorite," she hands it to me and I take a sip out of the other straw, "Pepsi," she smiles at me and I smile right back.

When Alex came back, we just sat there for a while and ate the cotton candy Alex bought. It was already five and it felt like it was a fucking sauna out here. We decided to take a walk to the games that you win prizes from. Alex was like a freaking pro at these games - knocking down the bottles, popping the balloons, shooting the targets.

We basically let her play all of them, so she could win us the stuffed animals. For the time being, I was really enjoying myself, although there were moments when Alex and I would stare at each other and knew what the other was thinking. She won me a giant stuffed dog; it looked like a huskie, almost like a wolf. Savannah won me Tweety and Stewie. Juliet got Hello Kitty, Bugs Bunny, and a huge lime-green monkey- it was awesome.

After that whole arcade craze, we got on more rides. Since we had all those stuffed animals, we either had to go two at a time or go all together and leave the stuffed animals by the exit gate. We didn't plan to get wet, but it was too hot and we had to get on the Gully Washer to cool off.

It was getting close to closing time and we decided to get on the Iron Rattler one more time. The sun was setting, making the sky look like Monet had painted it. It freshened up, but it was still humid.

"The park is gonna close soon, so y'all wanna go all together or what?" Savannah asks us as we stand in front of the entrance of the new and improved roller coaster.

We look at each other for an answer, "I still feel woozy from the Skyscreamer, I'll wait," I speak up.

"Uh, yeah, I feel nauseous too… Babe, why don't you go with Savannah and I'll watch your prizes," Alex tells them, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go have fun," Alex reassures her with a smile.

"Ok," She gives her the stuffed animals then plants a kiss on her lips, "Let's go, before the line gets any longer," she tells Savannah.

They leave and me and Alex wait by the gated fence.

"My stuffed animal is better," Alex says.

I stare down at it and shake my head with stupid smile, "Why did you win me it?"

I look back up to her and she's staring at me.

"Because I like you," she admits and I can't help the butterflies that flutter in my tummy, "I would have won you more, but y'know," she shrugs.

"Alex you're with Juliet. I don't want to see you break her heart."

"You know this is the first time we went out _without_ fighting," she tells me and I can see it in her eyes she looks hurt.

I don't say anything at first, but curiosity was getting the best of me, "What happened?"

"Ever since I got out of Alternative, we've been bumpy," It's quiet again and we just stand there, staring into each other's eyes. She's wearing a white tank top, showing off her slender arms and that tattoo she has. I like that tattoo. Her jeans fit her well with her black converses, "Can I kiss you?"

At her words I almost drop the stuffed toys I'm holding, "What?! Are you crazy?!" I whisper-yell at her.

She looks behind her then drops the stuffed animals on the grass.

"I know you like me too, Mitchie," she stands right in front of me and starts to take the plush toys out of my hands. They fall to the grass next to the others and I glance back to her. She's so pretty. This is wrong, "I wanna kiss you," I wanna kiss you too, but it's fucked up.

"Alex…" I whisper her name; I don't know what to say. So many emotions are running through me as she cups my face.

"I really wanna kiss you," she whispers in a husky voice.

"I know you do," I smile in the palms of her hands and she smiles too, letting out a low giggle.

She groans then rests her forehead on mine, "Rumor has it Savannah wants to get back with you."

"Yeah, I know, Juliet told me."

Her hands fall from my face and go to my hands, intertwining them.

"Don't go out with her," she demands in that sweet voice, "Please."

I look into her dreamy, dark brown eyes.

I nod my head, "Ok, I won't…"

Our faces are inches apart from a kiss. She leans in and I pull back, making her smirk.

"I was gonna kiss you," she says in that husky voice again.

"You came with Juliet not me, remember?"

She looks down to our hands and rubs her thumb on the back of my hand. Strangely, I'm not feeling nervous about this. Even though, I should be shitting bricks.

"Yeah, but if I was with you, I would've done this…"

She comes closer to my face again and I want to move, but she squeezes my hands. When her lips land by my lips, I close my eyes. My heart starts to beat fast as she drags her lips down to my neck. She's placing small kisses on my neck and I suck in all the air when I feel her tongue lick my skin.

I untangle our hands and push her away from me as fast as I can.

"Quit it! We're in public!" I yell at her, looking towards the Iron Rattler departure.

She giggles, "It's cute when you get all panicky."

"It's not funny! What if they saw us!"

She smiles then licks her lips, "Then why didn't you stop me?"

I cross my arms and give her a glare.

She walks closer to me and reaches her hand out to tuck the loose threads of my hair behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful," she tells me.

When Savannah and Juliet came back minutes later, Alex and me went to go wait in line for the ride. While we were waiting, Alex would hold my hand. I was beginning to feel the nerves about the ride and the fact that Alex and I were acting like we were a couple.

Before the ride started, Alex leaned towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was completely off guard and when I turned my head to her, she just smiled and grabbed my hand again. I shouldn't have gotten on that roller coaster, 'cause once my stomach dropped, I took hold of Alex's arm and never let go.

After the ride was over, she took my hand into her's, but I had let go as soon as we exited. The drive back to our houses was awkward; the only two that were talking the most were Savannah and Juliet. We dropped off Alex and Juliet already; we should be getting to my house any minute now.

"I had Fun, did you?" Savannah asks me as I close the passenger's door.

"Yeah I did, haven't had that much fun in while."

She walks over to my side and stands in front of me. I've always loved her hair, it's the perfect combination of highlights. She's wearing a blue and green flannel, ripped jeans, and all-white Vans.

"We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we should…"

Just when I think, she's going to tell me something, her lips crash onto mine. I don't kiss her back, because that just came out of nowhere. I hear the sound of a trashcan falling and she pulls apart from me quickly. My heart increases speed and I turn around to see if anybody is there, but it's just hollowness of the street lights and still houses.

I stand there with the most flustered look on my face.

"Um…"

"I'm sorry, I just- I've really missed you," she tells me.

"Listen, Savannah…" How should I put this? "Um… I can't," Well, that went swell.

"Mitchie, please, I was stupid for breaking up with you," she takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. I look down to our hands and remember how it used to be. I can't… the feelings just not there anymore. I look back to her and she has this desperate look in her eyes.

"I can't," I say, repeating myself, "It's complicated, Savannah."

"No…" She looks like she's about to cry. It feels like we're breaking up again… only this time I'm breaking up with her.

I untangle my hand from her's and lean up to kiss her on the cheek.

"I have to go."

She doesn't say anything, only murmurs 'mhmm'. She opens the trunk for me to get out the stuffed toys. But, I only take the giant dog and Tweety, leaving Stewie in the trunk. She drives off in a hurry and I sigh before walking to the door. I feel so fucking terrible now.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" My dad questions me as I close the door and walk towards the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess," I tell him, bummed out, walking up the stairs.

"Is everything ok?" he's sitting on the couch, watching one of those auction shows on TV.

"Tired that's all… I'll be in my room," I shout from on top of the stairs.

I throw the two stuffed animals on my bed and plop down in between them. I stare at the ceiling fan and think. I turn my head to the right and see the giant dog staring back at me then I turn my head to the left and see Tweety. I groan into my hands, frustrated at the thought of these two girls wanting me.


	6. The Wrong Impression

**So, good news is this chapter came a lot faster than I excepted. Bad news, I didn't get to see Demi :( there's always next time,right? shit hit the fan that day, but let's not worry about that. I know this story feels like it's going slow, but in the next chapter things are going to pick up. Please enjoy this chapter, 'cause its cute and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my thoughts.**

* * *

It's passed a few days already, I haven't seen Alex since we went to six flags. That day when I got home, I called up Miley and told her everything that happened. I think our conversation lasted an hour long. Yeah, there was a lot to talk about… As for Savannah… well that's history.

Right now, I'm at Miley's house in her backyard sitting on one of the chairs. She asked me to come over to go swimming- her parents were out for the night. So, here I am in my black bikini, waiting for Miley to come back with the beers. Nate, Shane, and Ricky are also here - they're in the pool throwing a football around.

"Guess what I brought?" I hear Miley's voice singsong.

I put my phone down and see her coming our way with the beers and a baggie. Oh, this should be fun.

"Ooh, you got that good stuff Miley," Shane shouts from the pool.

"I thought you said you were all out," I ask her as she sets the bud lights on the table.

She laughs, "Nope, I called Jonny yesterday and asked him I wanted to buy some," She sits down in the chair across the table.

I take the bag from her and notice they are rolled up to perfection. I open the bag and start counting how many there are. Twenty-five.

"How much did he charge you?"

She pops open the beer with the bottle opener.

"He fucking charged me $30 bucks, guys' fucking expensive," she tilts the beer and takes a gulp.

Ricky comes up to us and grabs the bag from me, taking a blunt out then grabbing the purple lighter on the table, "Yeah, but Jonny knows what he's doing," he says and throws the lighter back on the table.

A few water drops fall on me when he ruffles his black hair.

"Damn, Miley! You bought all of these!" Shane says in excitement as he sits next to me.

"Yeah, 'cause I know you two fuckers smoke them like there's no tomorrow," Miley says, gesturing between Ricky and Shane.

I laugh and take one of the bud lights.

"Shane's a chain smoker," Nate says with a smile, standing next to Miley.

"No I am not, you asshole" Shane cries.

"Whatever you say, pothead," Nate replies.

"Ok, you're asking for it!"

Nate puts his hands up in defense, "Whoa, Shane I'm your brother. I don't do incest."

Everybody starts cracking up and Shane chases after Nate throughout the backyard. It's funny, because Nate is always picking on Shane _and_ he's the little brother. We watch in amusement as Shane tackles Nate into the pool and we all jump in after them.

The sun is about to go down. The water is cool, due to the sun from keeping it warm. We always come to Miley's for a swim - since she's the only one that has the pool. We talk and chill about anything and everything. I go underwater and everything is fuzzy, but when I come back up, I see a figure standing in front of me.

"Hey, you," Alex says.

I wipe my eyes to clear my vision and she has her hands in her pockets.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, utterly surprised.

"Shane invited me," she says.

I look over to Shane and he waves at me. I splash water his way and he splashes back.

"Where's Juliet?"

She looks down to her shoes while I look up at her, "Uh… I broke up with her," She admits fidgeting with her converses.

I turn over to see where the others are and they've all gotten out of the pool. They're sitting at the table while me and Alex are alone.

"Why did you do that?" I tell her, mad that she would do such a stupid thing, "You love Juliet."

"Yeah, but how can I love her when there's someone else on my mind?" She tells me.

"Don't say that…" I whisper, holding onto the pavement to stay afloat.

She crouches so we can be at a closer eye level, "It's true… Mitchie, the only reason why I came here was to see you," she discloses, "and you in a bikini is just a bonus," she smiles.

I scoff in humor, "Shut up," and splash water at her.

"C'mon let's go sit with everybody else," she sticks out her hand and helps me out of the pool.

I take out the hairband that had my hair tied back, squeeze the water out of my hair and Alex snatches a towel on the ground. She wraps it around me and I tell her thank you.

"So y'all together?" Shane blurts out as we make it over there.

Alex sits down, grips me by my toweled-waist, and sits me on top of her legs. Oh, gosh.

"Does this answer your question?" she tells him.

"Nah, maybe if guys kiss, slip some tongue, then I'd believe y'all."

"You're an idiot, Shane," she tells him and I start smiling.

Her hand holds onto me while she searches for something in her pocket, "Here," she hands me her IPhone, "Put your number in there."

"Why?" Really, _why_… I'm so stupid sometimes.

"So, I can be able to call and text you," she tells me from behind and I put my number in her phone.

"Awww, you two are cute together," Miley tells us and I can't hide the blush when she says that.

After an hour or so, the sun went down, the crickets could be heard, but the music Miley had was blaring through her IHome. Alex is talking to Miley by the pool, Ricky and Shane are throwing the football, and Nate and I are still sitting, drinking our beers.

"Did she ask you to be her girlfriend yet?"

"No, isn't it too soon? I mean, we haven't even kissed," I ask him.

He laughs before taking a sip of his beer, "you two already kissed, remember?"

I playful push his upper arm, "You know what I mean… I just feel bad that she broke up with Juliet"

"Just take it slow, all that important stuff will come soon."

I nod and take a drink of my beer. I glance my way to watch Alex, "I like her, she's pretty," I randomly tell him.

"She likes you too, like _really _likes you."

"What did she tell you?"

"Alex- she doesn't stop talking about you, whenever she goes over to our house it's Mitchie this or Mitchie that. Mitchie's so pretty…" Nate tells me and I feel my heart skip a beat.

I grin from cheek to cheek, "Awww, she said that."

Suddenly, I hear a splash like someone just jumped into the pool.

"Shane! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Alex shouts and I see Alex in the water.

Nate and I get up and quickly walk over to them.

"What happened?" I tell Miley.

"This dipshit pushed Alex into the water," Miley says, pointing to Shane. I look over to Shane and he's laughing his ass off.

"Shane! Why the hell did you do that?!" I yell at him.

"Because, it's funny!"

"Ricky, you didn't stop him?!" I say to Ricky, while he lights another blunt.

"Nah, I kinda wanted to see him do it," he says in that relaxing voice.

I walk over to Alex and Nate is putting a towel around her.

"I'm sorry, Shane's an asshole."

She sniffles her nose, "No need to apologize, but I'm still going to kill him."

I giggle and take her hand, "C'mon let's find something you can change in," I tell her.

When we're walking past Shane, Alex uses her other hand and pushes him into the water. I smile, and lead her into the house. She takes off her shoes and we go to the restroom. I tell her to wait in there while I go search for some clothes that can fit her.

"Ok, I found yo-" I stop mid-sentence when I walk back into the restroom and see her taking off her t-shirt. Her skin has that flawless affect and her breasts- God, her breasts are -firmly hidden from that black bra she's wearing. I can't stop staring, this girl is undeniably sexy and the fact that she's still soaked, makes it that much hotter.

"You're staring," she says with a smirk.

"I, uh, um, I… sorry," and I look down to the floor.

Nice response, Mitchie.

"I'm staring too," she tells me. I look back up and our eyes make contact. Her eyes, I probably would stare into them all day. She has this twinkle in her eyes that I like. She takes a few steps closer until we can feel our breathing on each other. At this point, my heart is fucking racing, I can't think straight, and my body temperature is rising.

I don't trust myself to say something, so I glance between her eyes and her lips. Back and forth, I debate whether I should be the one to make the first move or not. She doesn't do anything, but smirk at me. So, when I can't take it anymore, I press my lips against hers. She instantly places her hands on my hips and my hands go to her neck.

Kiss after kiss, I felt the sparks delighting my lips. It soon turned into a make-out session when she picked me up and sat me on top of the sink. Her hands were everywhere, from my face down to my thighs. We couldn't get enough of each other. We barely gave each other time to breathe because we wanted more. The way she kissed me… I could taste the cannabis on her tongue.

We're still in the bathroom, giving pecks, staring into each other's eyes, holding each other… Y'know, the usually thing. I like how she trails her fingers on my thighs it gives me goose bumps. She kisses my lips while I play with her damp hair.

"You should change," I tell her in raspy voice.

"Yeah," She kisses me again, "I'd rather see _you _change," she smiles against my lips.

I smile along as well and kiss her back, and then I pull her away from me.

"Ha-ha, you're funny," I move her to the side and jump off the sink, "Here," I give her the clothes that fell on floor, "Change, and I'll be outside," I walk out, but she grabs my arm, spinning my around. Making our stomachs meet one another.

"Hold up," she says, and then crashes her lips on mine. My hand goes to the back of her neck and our tongues meet for a slow kiss.

Finally, when we need to breathe again, she pulls away and I can't help but smile. I walk outside and sit down with everybody else. I hadn't realized I was daydreaming about Alex when I heard someone clear their throat. I blink and find everybody staring at me.

"What?"

They all smile, "You guys sure took a while in there," Ricky tells me.

"Yeah…" I sheepishly admit and put a blunt in between my lips.

"Whatcha y'all do?" Shane tells me.

Ricky brings the lighter to my lips and I inhale once its burning.

"None of your business, Shane."

"You two kissed?" Miley quizzes me.

I take the blunt out of my mouth, "Maybe," I singsong to her.

"Who kissed who first?" Nate says.

"Guys!" They all stare at me waiting for an answer, I bring the blunt back to my lips and exhale the smoke, "Me! I kissed her first!"

"Ooh get it girl!" Miley winks at me.

I roll my eyes and inhale again. I see a hand in front of me take the blunt out of my lips. I look up and it's Alex. She inhales and the smoke leaves her mouth shortly.

"Hey, that's mine," I whine to her.

"Yeah, and you're mine too," she leans down and plants a kiss on my cheek.

I blush and take the blunt away from her. We spent quite while outside before going back inside. I can't remember what time it was, but all I did remember was raiding Miley's kitchen 'cause we had the munchies. Then, we were listening to music and Mtv in her living room.

The whole time I was holding Alex's hand and resting my head on her shoulder. We kissed each other every now and then. And drew on each other's arms, because we were high. I don't recall what time I fell asleep, but all I remembered was changing and sleeping with Alex in the guest bedroom.

When I wake up the sun is shining it's light through the blinds. I realize Alex isn't lying down and I get up, stretching in the process. I glance to the clock on the wall and it's 9:07 am. I walk out of the room and freshen up in the restroom. I go downstairs, wondering if Alex is still here. I check the living room, but she's not there - only the boys. They're all sleeping on the floor.

I go into the kitchen, but she's not there either. I decide to check the backyard and find her sitting on one of the chairs studying her phone. I saunter, barefoot, on the stone pavement over to Alex and sit across from her. Empty beer bottles and ashes are spread across the round glass table.

"Morning," I tell her, still groggy from waking up.

She looks up from her phone and smiles, "Morning cutie."

"Why'd you wake up so early?"

She puts her phone in the pocket of her jeans. She changed back into her clothes she was wearing yesterday: Black V-neck and blue jeans. Even if she hasn't showered or her clothes are unclean, she still is the most beautiful girl I've seen.

"Couldn't sleep… I like watching you sleep."

I raise my eyebrows and place my arms on the dirty table, "You were watching me sleep?"

She nods, "You're beautiful when you're sleeping," she says, leaning closer on the table.

A smile finds it's a way to my face and I stare down at the back of my hand where she drew a heart around her name and my name. I scan the other doodles she drew on me: stars, smiley faces, her name, and more hearts.

"This is gonna be hard to get off," I say, giggling.

"I think I'll get one of these tattooed," she looks down to her arms.

"Don't be stupid, I don't know what I was thinking last night."

"Really? 'Cause I really like this one," she points to a winking smiley that has it's tongue sticking out, right under the palm of her left hand.

I take her hand and start playing with her fingers.

"You really do like me, huh?" I ask her, staring at her pretty face.

"I've always liked you. I just like you even more," she says, with that smirk.

"How much more?" I say lower this time, with a smirk of my own.

"Let me show you…"

She leans forward on the table, coming closer to me. Her lips land on mine and I shut my eyes. I grasp her face in the palm of my hands when the kiss goes deeper- her breath is minty. This was like last night's kiss, slow and hazy. Our tongues playfully fight with each other and our lips glide along. She rests her forehead on me and I open my eyes. She's already staring back at me, and I notice how bright golden her eyes are.

"I really love your eyes, they're so amazing," I tell her, breaking the silence, never letting go of her face.

She smiles, showing her perfect white teeth.

"And you wanna know what I love about you?"

"What?"

"Your skin," she brings her hand up to my face and strokes my cheek, while her other arm supports her weight on the table, "You have incredibly soft skin… I really like touching you," she tells me.

She makes me smile and I feel goose bumps when the warmth of the sun hits my arm. She has a loving soul; I can see it the way she looks at me. I let go of her face and she sits back down.

"You're such a sweet person, why do you do bad things?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "Sometimes doing bad things can be for good," she says, seriously.

I don't know what she meant by that, but I knew something was going on. I didn't push the topic any further. Instead, I got up and held out my hand.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, actually I am," she says, taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Let's go get something to eat," I tell her and we start walking back inside the house.

"You don't have to buy me anything, it's ok," It's cute, when she worries.

"I insist, we're both hungry. Breakfast is the important meal of the day," I tell her.

After taking a quick shower at Miley's house, changing into the long-sleeve black top, ripped light blue jeans, and the black ankle boots (I brought over), doing my hair and make-up, we left Miley's and drove to Denny's to have breakfast. Throughout the car ride she kept telling me how pretty I looked. Every time she would compliment me, my heart would swell with happiness. She was making me smile and laugh, I couldn't help but kiss her when I stopped at a red light.

"It's packed, wanna go somewhere else?" I ask her as we get out of my white Mazda 3.

"Nah, I don't want you to waste your gas on me. It's ok"

She takes my hand and we walk to the entrance. When we get inside there's a line of people waiting to be seated.

I groan and lean back on the wall, "This is going to take forever. Are you sure you don't wanna go somewhere else?"

"Mitchie, it's fine. I don't mind the wait," she tells me as she stands right in front of me.

"Well, I do..."

"Don't be a negative Nancy," she says and leans in to kiss me, "Better?"

I smile, "Hmmm, no, try again?" I tease her and she places her left hand on the wall, and the other on my waist. This time she kisses me harder and my hand goes to her shoulder.

"Mitchie?" I hear a voice and my eyes shoot open.

I know that voice.

Mom.

Alex let's go of me and I turn my head and see my parents standing next to us. Oh my God.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?" I ask, embarrassed.

"Since we had the day off we decided to have breakfast," my mom says.

"I thought you were at Miley's house, sweetie," my dad says, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I…" I glance to Alex and she's minding her own business, "I was, but I left."

"Who's the girl?" my mom whispers to me, smiling.

"Uh, mom, dad," I loop my arm through Alex's, "This is-"

Shit! Do I call her my girlfriend? We barely got together yesterday!

"I'm her girlfriend, Alex Russo," Alex speaks up for me and shakes my parents' hands.

My jaw nearly dropped with shock. She called herself _my _girlfriend.

I stare at her wide-eyed and she smiles at me.

"Why haven't you told us about her, Mitchie?" my dad questions me.

Alex smiles, "Dad!" I drag out. My parents and Alex laugh and I hide myself on Alex's shoulder.

"Let's have breakfast together," my mom recommends.

Shoot me now, please.

Finally, after ten minutes of waiting, the waitress – a brunette, named Jessica – sat us at a booth by the window. It could have gone a lot worse than I imagined, but my parents genuinely liked Alex. I think they liked her more than Savannah, to be honest. They were getting along, despite the fact that Alex and I barely called it official.

I was getting the wrong impression about Alex - she couldn't get any more sweeter than she could. She was being respectful; a sight I rarely saw her with adults. Everything about her screamed _perfect._ When our food came, I grabbed Alex's hand and whispered in her ear, "My parents love you already," I giggle.

"I know, they seem like great parents," she whispers back before kissing the skin underneath my ear.

"So, Alex…," My dad says, in that hefty voice of his, "since you two just got together yesterday, I hope that you'll be sticking around, because you're a wonderful child."

"Oh, thank you, sir," Alex says, "I'm hoping I'll be sticking around too, because I really like your daughter, sir," She looks at me and I smile instantly.

"Please, call me Danny," he says, before putting some eggs into his mouth.

"Yes, and you can call me Connie, Alex," my mom says as well, "Mitchie, Alex is perfect, don't let her go too easily – she's everything I accepted you to find."

I turn to Alex and I find her blushing, her dark hair falling into place. She's so adorable.

"Believe me, I won't," I tell them, then turn to Alex, "I really like you too, Alex," and give her a kiss on the lips.


	7. Everything Will Be Fine

**Hello - here's chapter 7, this one is kinda shorter than the others. I was trying not to rush, but I just wanted to get this chapter over with. Also, a few of you wanted me to make a sequel for Twin Peaks, which is cool. Since, I wasn't planning on making it a sequel, I'll definitely think about it. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my thoughts.**

* * *

"What movie did you pick?" I ask Alex as she walks into my room.

"The Wolf Man," she says while showing me the DVD case.

She turns her back to me and puts the CD into the DVD player. We've been spending time together since that day we had breakfast with my parents. She crawls onto the bed and slouches next to me. I decide to scoot closer to her and rest my head on her chest. She brings her right arm around and twirls the ends of my hair with her finger.

"Werewolves or Vampires?"

"Werewolves," she tells me, dragging her nails up my arm. I notice the previews are starting, so I grab the DVD remote and push "Menu" to skip it all, "What about you? Werewolves or Blood suckers?" I look up to her and she's already staring back at me.

"I don't know," I answer, biting my lip.

She smiles slyly, "Oh, you don't know?"

"No," I whisper and she leans in to capture my lips, it ended faster than I thought and when I opened my eyes, hers are that golden-brown color.

"What about now?" she says in a lower tone this time.

I keep staring at her eyes, they're so bright.

"Werewolves…" she smiles and holds me in her arms.

Once I played the movie, I began to feel myself getting cozy in Alex's arms. She was keeping me warm and every time I'd breathe in her scent from her green and white baseball tee, my mind would get clouded. It was about half way through the movie that I started to doze off as well.

Suddenly, I woke up, hearing the sound of my mother's voice, "Mitchie."

"Hmm," I rub my eyes, "What is it mom?" I say, sounding drowsy.

"Your friend, Juliet, is outside. She wants to talk to you."

I didn't know she knew where I lived.

"Ok, I'll be down in a sec," she leaves and I look to my left and find Alex sound asleep. Her face is flawless and her thick wavy hair is cascaded on the pillow.

I get off the bed quietly as I can to not wake Alex and follow downstairs and out to the front yard. I step out onto the _welcome_ mat and close the door behind, "Hey, you wanted to talk to me about something?" I ask her.

She looks up from her phone and crosses her arms, "Uh, yeah…" she doesn't say anything, so I motion my hand as if to say _go on_, "Was Alex cheating on me?" her words make me cringe in guilt.

"No," I quickly reply. Fuck, what if she found out about that night at the party or six flags? I guess she noticed how fast I answered her, because her unhappy expression turned to a serious one.

"Don't lie to me Mitchie," she says, her voice matching her expression. She taps away on her phone, then hands it to me and I nearly drop it as I see pictures.

It was like Déjà vu all over again. It's the same picture of me and Alex kissing at that party. Except, there's more – Alex kissing my cheek at six flags, Alex and I kissing at Miley's house, Alex kissing me at Denny's. Everything inside me felt sick.

I looked at the number her sent her these messages, but the number was blocked.

I gave her back her phone, but didn't look at her. I have no words to say, because I just blatantly lied to her. I glance down to my bare feet, feeling ashamed, "Juliet, I'm–"

"No, don't apologize," she interrupts me. I look back up and she looks sad, "Mitchie, I thought you were my friend?"

"Juliet, I am, but you have to understand that I didn't want to come between you and Alex."

"Really? 'Cause you have a funny way of showing it," she starts to walk away from me.

"Juliet, wait," I yell to her and she stops and turns around again. I can tell she's still hurting from the break-up, but she's also annoyed with me, "It's just… complicated," I tell her.

Even though, she doesn't know the _whole _story, and Alex _is _with me, it's hard to explain to her, because of those pictures.

She scoffs, "I hope you make her happy," she retorts and walks off to a car that's parked on the side.

I breathe out through my nose and shake my head. I close the door behind me and walk back upstairs to my room. When I enter my room, Alex is flipping through the channels.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went." she says, turning off the TV and sitting up, so her that her legs are dangling from my bed.

I rub the back of my neck, "Uh, I was talking to Juliet." Alex keeps her mouth shut and the room grows silent. We glance at each other to see if the other will speak up, but the silence fills that in.

"What was she doing here?" Alex finally says, clearing her throat.

"She wanted to talk to me about… you," I say, sitting right next to her.

"Oh…" she messes with the key she has around her necklace, "What she say?" she finally looks at me and she looks serious.

I look down to my black sweats and pick at my black nail polish.

"Um… she asked if you were cheating," I say in a lower tone, and she looks away from me, "Alex, she showed me pictures of us…" that gets her attention and she looks at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Remember how I showed you that picture of us kissing?" I remind her.

She nods her head, "I think someone's been following us, Alex," she looks away from me and ponders on something. Meanwhile, I'm freaking out over here, because I don't know who the hell would stalk us.

"Don't worry, babe, everything will be fine."

She takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. I rest my head on her shoulder and lock our fingers together.

"I could really use a blunt right now."

She chuckles, "Let's go to Ricky's – he's got some on him."

It was around noon when me and Alex decided to go to the Ricky's house. I didn't bother changing; I was too comfortable in my sweats and my old gym shirt. We walked to his house; he doesn't live far, just a couple blocks away. When we got there, Ricky was still sleeping.

"Aye, wake your ass up," Alex says, ruffling Ricky's hair. He mumbles something, but it's muffled by his pillow, "Where's your weed?"

I, on the other hand, already know where he keeps his stash. I open the door to his closet and find the shoe box that has the letters _DSW_ written on it. I walk out of the closet and take off the lid.

"There's only one left," I tell her as I take out the rolled up joint and drop the box on his bed.

She walks to me and lets out a laugh.

"Fuck… rock, paper, scissors for it?"

I smile at her, "Alright."

"Ok, 1, 2, 3…"

My hand opens up while hers stays in a fist.

"Ha, paper beats rock," I say in triumph, putting the blunt between my lips.

"And how do you plan on lighting that, sweetie?" she says in a charming voice, taking the blunt out of my mouth.

I smirk and wrap my arms around her neck, "With your lips, darling," she smiles and we both lean in. Her hands pull my waist making me crash my lips onto hers. Gosh, I could kiss her all day if I could. I was so into her sliding her tongue in my mouth that I didn't care that I was in Ricky's room. We were moving in sync and she squeezed my waist when I bit down on her lip.

"You do realize that I'm in the room too," Ricky's voice says.

We pull apart, but don't let go of each other and turn to Ricky. He's sitting on his bed shirtless with a blunt hanging out of his mouth.

"Sorry, forgot where I was."

"What are y'all doing here?"

"We wanted to smoke, but you only had one left," Alex tells him, letting go of her hold on me.

He leans over to the table next to him, grabs the purple lighter, and lights the blunt. He hands it to Alex and she reaches for it. She inhales and I watch asshe blows the smoke right back out.

After finishing that one blunt, we actually spent the rest of our day at Ricky's house. We had nothing better to do, so we watched movies and ate dinner at his place. We didn't spend the night, though. We left right after dinner and walked back to my house.

I asked her if she could stay with me last night and she happily agreed. I don't know what it was, but when we were laying down, watching re-runs of _Full House_, I kept cuddling with Alex. She felt so _warm_, like how you take out a blanket out of the dryer.

She wasn't running a fever, because I asked her if she felt sick. I just wrapped her arm around me, so she could keep me warm and I fell asleep like that.

"My mom made breakfast, you wanna eat?" I ask her as she's putting her converses back on.

"Yeah, I'll be right down."

I walk back downstairs and straight into the kitchen, grabbing two of the plates on top of the counter that has bacon and egg on them.

"Is she staying for breakfast?" my mom asks as she puts the dirty pan in the sink.

"Yeah, she's just getting ready," I place both plates on top of the table, and then go to the refrigerator to get out the orange juice.

After setting two glasses of orange juice on the table, I see Alex walk in.

"Hey," she says, kissing my cheek and we sit down next to each other.

"Good Morning, Alex," my mom says as she sets her plate down and sits down.

"Morning, Connie. Thanks for letting me stay for breakfast."

"Oh, it's no problem Alex."

"What's in that box you have on your dresser?" Alex asks, turning her head towards me.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet," I tell her, then eat some of the food.

She takes her orange juice and sips it, "You should open it, could be something important," she says with a wily tone in her voice and a cunning smile.

I look at her, questionably, "Ok…" and go back to eating my food.

"Alex, you look very familiar to me," my mom says out of the blue.

She finishes swallowing, "You've probably seen me before."

"I think I have, but I don't know where."

Then, I hear a phone ringing. I glance between mom and Alex to see who's phone went off, because I left mine in my room. Alex digs her hand into the front pocket of her jeans and answers her phone.

"Hello."

Her face turns confused and she looks at me.

"Wait, Nate, slow down what are you talking about?" she says with worry.

I _obviously_ don't know what Nate is telling her, but by the way the look on her face it can't be good.

"Put it on the news," she demands, but she's not mad.

I look to my mom confused and she shrugs. I get up and I notice Alex get up too. I walk straight to the coffee table, grab the remote, and turn on the TV. I change the channel to 13 and a news anchorman pops up.

"_Police found her body at two in the morning, in the woods by her neighborhood," _the black-haired man states.

"_I- I don't know who would do this… Juliet was a sweet person,"_ The woman wipes her tears away and the scene changes to recaps of an ambulance and police at the scene of the crime. And I cover my mouth with my hand from shock.

"_Reports are saying they don't know who slashed her throat, but they are still investigating,"_ and then like that the topic switches to the weather.

"Oh, my goodness," my mom says, quietly.

I couldn't process what I had just heard - none of us could – I turn my head to Alex and she's frozen staring at the TV, with her phone still pressed against her ear, and a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Alex," I speak softly, putting my hand on her back.

She drops her arm to her side and looks down.

"I have to go," she says, and without another word, she's walking to our front door, taking off to God knows where.

I ended up leaving to Miley's place, because I didn't know where Alex went and she wasn't picking up her phone. Eventually, the boys showed up as well and we just sat in the living room speechless and scared. Who would want to kill Juliet? And why?

The others were trying to get a hold of Alex too, but to their attempt she didn't answer. I hope Alex is okay – I can't imagine how hard it is for her. I knew she loved Juliet and cared about her too. I just wish she was here with me instead of wherever she is.

"Where do you think she's at?" Miley asks me.

"I don't know – I wish she answered her phone."

"I'm sure she's with her friends," she tells me and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"I hope so…"

"Everything will be fine, she just needs time," she comforts me.

"I need to go home," I tell her while getting up from the leather couch.

"You're not gonna stay," Nate says.

I sigh and put my hand through my hair.

"No…"

"You want us to go over?" Shane asks.

"No, I gotta do some things with my mom."

Ricky gets up and drapes his arm around my shoulder, "You okay?" I nod my head and we walk out of Miley's house.

"I'll text you later," I tell him and walk over to my car.

When I got home my mom was already ready – she didn't have to work today, but my dad did (he's always working). She had to do a couple of errands today. On the way back home my mom asked me about what happened early this morning, I told her that Juliet was Alex's ex.

I tried texting and calling Alex again, but was ignored each time. I didn't eat all that much at dinner, 'cause I was too worried about Alex. I even texted Ricky like I told him, but he didn't have any news from Alex either. I was feeling sad too – about Juliet.

I only talked to her yesterday and she's gone…

If I could I would have explained everything to Juliet, but I didn't want to upset her more than the state she was in. _I hope you make her happy. _I feel guilty about what happened to her, even though I'm not the one responsible for her death.

It was early when I went to sleep; my parents asked me what was wrong, but I didn't tell them anything. I changed out of the clothes I was wearing today and put on a white tank-top and some shorts.

I did miss Alex's warmth when I was sleeping, and her arms wrapped around me. So, when I remembered the giant dog she won me, I grabbed it from the corner of my room – where I had positioned it to be – and slept with it.

I woke up, hearing something tap against the window. When the tapping continues again I decide to go check what's out there. I move the maroon curtain and pick up the blinds, and find Alex crouching on the tree branch.

I quickly open my window, "Alex, what the hell are you doing up there? Get inside before you hurt yourself," I whisper to her.

She climbs inside and I shut the window. I look at her and her eyes are red like she's been crying all day. She's wearing the same clothes since yesterday. I glance over to the digital clock on my dresser, it's 3:22 am.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you back," she says, sadly.

It's dark, but the light creeping in through the window allows me to see her.

I give her a hug and her arms wrap around me.

"It's okay… I'm so sorry, Alex."

Her hold on me tightens and I kiss her cheek.

"I missed you," she tells me.

"I missed you, too," I pull away slightly, so I can see her face. I lean up, because she's slightly taller than me, and press my lips gently against hers, "Let me get you some clothes to change," I say after pulling away.

I walk to my dresser and pull out a pair of sweats and an old Harley Davidson shirt that belonged to my dad. I give them to her and she sets them down on the bed.

"You slept with the dog?" she asks, then takes off her shirt.

"Yeah, you weren't here to keep me warm, so I slept with him."

She giggles a little and puts on the other shirt, "Well, I can keep you warm now."

She takes off her shoes and changes into the sweats and I move the stuffed animal back to it's orgrinal spot. We both get under the covers and she snakes her right arm around my waist from behind. Instantly, I can feel her warmth, so I place my hand on top of hers.

"Are you okay?"

"I think, but I've got you to keep me content…" then I feel her place a kiss on my bare shoulder, "I talked to Mrs. Delgado, she said funeral arrangements should be next week."

"Why would someone want to do that to Juliet?"

"I don't know… I don't want anything like that to happen to you, Mitchie," she tells me, and snuggles her nose in the crook of my neck.

"Don't worry too much, get some rest," I ease her by linking our fingers together.


End file.
